Haunted
by magiie
Summary: He was there. All the time now. Ever since the FBI had shown up to help, she could feel him around her, all the time. And it scared her. No, terrified her. But when Spencer was there, it seemed okay. Because Spencer was there, she was okay.
1. Chapter 1

"Mother, I'm telling you nothing is wrong! I just needed to move. The apartment was too small, the people who lived both above and below me were loud and…well it was small."

_"So that justifies you moving into a huge house? All by yourself? Alexandra, really…."_

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Alexandra proceeded to pack up her bag for the day double checking that she had her sorts, t-shirt, and deodorant, all the while listening to the noise, or the words, that were spilling from her mother's mouth about her safety and her money and her lack of a boyfriend. Everything that she always nagged her about.

"Mother? Mother listen, I gotta go. I'm heading out to work and…"

_"When are you going to go back to school? You were always so smart. And now look at you, working in a gym helping ugly fat men look better. Honestly Alexandra you could do so much better!"_

"You know what mother…" Alexandra sighed, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Some of those 'ugly fat men' who you detest so much, are actually really nice guys."

_"Alexandra don't you dare…!" _Her mother warned, and Alexandra smiled.

"And maybe, just _maybe _I might ask one out sometime!" She called into the phone, before chuckled as she bounced towards the door, her mother having one of her 'fits' on the other end of the phone.

"Oh mother please. You know I was only kidding!" Alexandra laughed, stepping out of the house and into the bright morning light shinning down on her. "You know how I feel about dating clients and…"

It was just sitting there as she stepped towards the stairs, a plain box with her address and a red rose on it. Just like all the others…

_"Alexandra? Alexandra are you still there? Did I lose you? Oh damn these cell phone things I don't think I'll ever…"_

"Mother…" Alexandra whispered, leaning down towards the box. "I'm gunna have to call you back." She clicked the phone shut as her mother protested on the other end of the line, and reached out, touching the small box slowly.

But she pulled her hand back before she could actually touch the object and looked up and around, looking for any sign of anyone standing there, watching her.

It had been nearly three years since the gifts and letters and card and pictures started arriving. It had been three years of living in fear of who this man, if it was a man, might be. Three years of wondering, why her?

She flipped her phone back open and dialed out, jumped up and rushing back into her house, leaving the box where it was.

"Connor? It's Alexandra. I won't be coming to work this morning." She turned slowly as she pushed open her door, looking out at the street once again. "He found me…"

&

"Hope you all had a good weekend." JJ smiled, as the team filed into the office. "I know I did." She chuckled.

"Baby giving you troubles?" Emily asked, looking up at her smiling.

"Teething." She smiled.

"So, whats the case?" Derek asked.

"Denver Colorado, Alexandra Vega, twenty five." Walking around the table rapidly, Hotch handed out case files to each member. "She's being stalked. And has been for the last three years. She's moved, changed jobs, basically changed everything and anything she can think of. And it sometimes works."

"This last time, " JJ explained. "She moved from a small apartment on the south side of Denver up to the northern end into a rather large spacious house." JJ reached into the file that was in front of her and pulled out a picture of a large Victorian house. "And she changed jobs once again. And he didn't find her for a month. Until yesterday."

"He's disorganized, he loses her when she moves but finds her again…" Morgan noted, reaching over and picking up the picture of the house. "Kinda big for a girl in her twenties isn't it?"

"He father left her some money." Hotch explained.

"Well look into the money as the original attraction." Morgan said softly, still looking over the picture.

"These gifts that he's leaving her are…slightly odd." Reid's face scrunched up as he looked over the pictures of the most recent items. "A picture of the ocean? A Canadian maple leaf laminated to a piece of black paper? And iPod with only Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Back Street Boys and N'Sync on it?"

"According to Alexandra, each of those items holds special meaning to her. The picture is of a beach in Cuba, where she went with her older brother on spring break."

"And the maple leaf," JJ reached down and picked up a copy of the picture. "Her father took her to Newfound Land when she was seven just before he died."

"And the IPod?" Rossi asked.

"Apparently in college she had a thing for ninety's pop." JJ smiled.

"So…this has been going on longer then just three years." Morgan whispered, looking over the pages in front of him. "This has been going on since she was just a little girl."

"And it's getting progressively worse." Hotch explained, dropping a paper down onto the table.

It was a picture of a single red rose, along with a small glass figurine of a heart surrounded by red fire, with a dagger stabbed into it.

"Well if that doesn't say I love you I don't know what does." Prentiss joked, her eyes slightly wide in shock as she looked down at the picture.

"We're leaving in an hour. When we land, Reid, Morgan and Prentiss I want you to head over to her house and talk to her. Rossi, JJ and I will go to the local police and see what they have. She hasn't actually filed any complaints about this till now so; I don't think we'll have much to go on however it's worth a shot."

Hotch gave each member one last look, before they all rose up and headed out the door, to prepare for their plane ride to Denver, Colorado.


	2. Chapter 2

hey all ! i just wanted to know if you'd rather me put it as 'Reid said' instead of 'Spencer said'. cause as i was reading over this chapter, i realized that they hardly ever call each other by their first names. and it's kinda confusing...even tho you know who it is. so lemme know! and please review ! thanks :)

* * *

"Wow…" Derek whispered as he hopped out of the SUV, looking up at the large house before them. "How much money did you say her father left her?"

"More then we thought…" Emily called, half chuckling as she tilted her head up looking at the massive two story Victorian house.

"Come on guys…maybe she's a hard worker?" Spencer suggested as they walked up the steps.

"Yeah…maybe." Derek laughed, looking over at Emily who was smiling before he reached up and knocked on the door. "You gunna handle this? Or should I?" He asked, looking back at Emily.

"I got it covered." She nodded, thinking of just what to say to the probably distressed and confused woman.

"Good." Derek nodded, just as the door was opened.

"Can I help you?" A tall man with wavy brown hair asked, as he peered at them from inside the house, leaning on the door.

"Ah yes…" Prentiss looked over at Derek suspiciously. "We're looking for Alexandra Vega…is she here?"

"Who are you?" He demanded angrily, his deep blue eyes turning almost black as he watched them.

"I'm SSA Emily Prentiss, with the FBI." She quickly reached down to her belt and pulled her badge up, showing the young man.

"Who are they?" HE asked, eyeing up Derek and Morgan suspiciously.

"This is SSA Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid, _also_ with the FBI." Both men quickly reached to their own belts and pulled their badges out, showing them to him.

"Is Alexandra here?" Derek asked, as he placed his badge back onto his belt, stepping forward to Emily's side.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, she's here."

"Well can we speak to her?" Spencer asked, looking at him oddly.

"Ah…one sec…" He turned slowly and looked into the house before turning back. "Yeah it seems to have calmed down, come on in." The man stepped aside and ushered them into the large house, before shutting the door. "Right this way." He whispered, before brushing past them, and hurrying down the hallway.

"Dammit Adam!" A woman screamed suddenly and the sound of class breaking shattered out into the house. "Don't move!"

"Don't yell at me bitch."

"Up yours goof!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Emily demanded, as she and Derek both went for their guns.

"Yeah…guess it hasn't calmed down." The man sighed. "Just…hang on a minute I'll go make sure…"

"CONNOR!" The woman screamed out and another item that was made of class broke. "Your idiot brother won't stop moving!"

"That's because I don't wanna get hit!"

"Well you shouldn't worry about that, it might actually make you good looking!"

"Guys!" The man, Connor, yelled as he made a sharp left turn into a large room off the hallway. "The FBI agents are here…might wanna cool it no?"

"Jesus…just what I need. To be in a house with the feds _and _you."

"Oh fuck me!" The woman cried out angrily.

"Okay." The other man said happily and then there was a scream.

"Adam!" Connor yelled as Derek and Emily rushed into the room, expecting anything. Or at least that's what they thought before they entered the room.

"Get off of me!" The woman screamed, as she tried to push the man off of her as he hovered over her on the ground.

"You said fuck me! So I am!" The man with wavy black hair, who was sitting on top of the woman called with a laugh.

"Adam stop!" Connor screamed again.

"GET OFF!" The woman screamed, before her fist connected with his face.

"OY!" The man, Adam cried out as he rolled off of her.

"You sick son of a bitch." The woman cried out a she jumped up fast. "I should castrate you for that."

"That's what you always say," Adam smirked, sitting up and holding his nose. "But you still keep letting me back in." His waggled his eyes brows before winking at her.

"You bastard!" She screamed, rushing towards him.

"Excuse me!" Emily cried out into the room and they all stopped.

"Who're they?" Adam asked, looking up at them angrily, his eyes the same dark blue as Connor's.

"The FBI agents. Remember? I just mentioned them about five minutes ago?" Adam didn't seem to remember. Connor laughed, and turned and looked to the woman standing in the middle of the room. "Hit him pretty hard then huh?"

"No more then usual." She snapped, before she turned and faced the FBI agents. She was tall and curvy, with curly raven black hair down to the middle of her back, and the most piecing blue eyes. "Sorry about that." She smiled happily, stepping forward slowly. "And about my attire…" She added, looking down at her skimpy and curve hugging black and blue short shorts and workout top. "Kick boxing." She turned to the floor and pointed at the arm pads. "I was trying to get ride of some of my stress."

"Did it work?" Emily asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "Hitting stupid people really helps."

"I heard that." Adam snarled.

The woman turned and looked at him angrily. "No one's asking you."

"I take it your Alexandra Vega?" Derek asked, stepping forward.

"That'd be me. But you can call me Alex." She smiled, holding out her hand to him. "And you are?"

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan," He smiled, shaking her hand. "And that's SSA Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid."

Alexandra looked back behind Derek and her eyes locked with Spencer. "You're a doctor?" She asked, and he nodded. "Cool." She smirked happily, her eyes shinning as she watched the young doctor, catching both Spencer and Derek off guard. "So what can I do for the feds on this lovely day?"

"We were hoping to ask you some questions regarding your case? Would that be alright?" Derek asked.

"Sure no problem." She smirked. "Fire away."

"So, aside from the gifts, have you received anything else? Letters, pictures, cards, other object that would be significant to a relationship?"

"Everything you just mentioned and more."

"Really?" Emily asked, shocked.

"Yup. Started with the teddy bears…but then it was letters and cards and jewelry the pictures. And now…it's the memories."

"I'm sorry." Spencer interjected. "Did you say pictures?"

"Yes." Connor interrupted and everyone looked to him. "She was getting those when she was living with me."

Alex's eyes suddenly went wide and she looked away from Connor fast, her face suddenly going pale.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked.

"No." Alex shook her head fast. "Everything's fine." She half smiled, looking up at the agents. "Keep going with your questions."

"These pictures…what were they of?" Derek asked in a very soft, soft tone.

"Me mostly. At the park walking the dog, at work with clients, me and Connor…"

"Or you and Adam…." Connor said, his voice filled with anger and hated as he looked down at Alex.

She flinched, and jumped a little, before pulling her arms up and wrapping them tightly around herself as Adam sighed angrily, and turned away from the group.

"Is…everything okay?" Derek asked, looking from a suddenly deathly pale and glossy eyes Alex, to an enraged Connor, then to Adam who just seemed embarrassed.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Connor snapped. "Right Lex?" He looked back at her, his tone even darker then it had been. Alex simply nodded slowly, almost robotically.

Spencer looked from Connor, then to Alex who looked suddenly terrified. "Hey Alex?" He called softly, and she automatically jolted out of her fear ridden state and looked up at him. "What's your favorite kind of flower?"

"What?" She asked.

"Your favorite kind of flower. What is it?"

"Reid where are you going with this?" Derek asked, looking to the man who was suddenly walking towards Alex.

"I like Lilly's." She answered, suddenly looking nervous as he came closer to her.

"Lilly's. Okay. Do you have…a piece of blank white paper?" He asked, looking around as he slowly pressing each of his fingers to his thumbs.

"Reid…" Emily called from behind him and he turned, to see her holding a small piece of paper in her hands from the small book she had been taking notes in.

"Great, thanks!" He said happily, before turning back to Alex. "Alright, so you said… lily's right?" She nodded. "Alright let's see if I can get this right…." Suddenly, he crumpled up the paper in his hands fast.

"What's he doing?" Alex asked his fellow agents, not able to look away from both Spencer and his hands.

"I think it's a magic trick." Derek chuckled.

"Reid knows magic?" Emily asked, looking to Derek.

"Yup." Derek smirked.

"Alright…here we go." Spencer smiled, before he cupped his hands together, with his right hand on the bottom. "One lily."

Slowly Spencer pulled his left hand away, revealing a very small folded piece of paper, in the shape of a lily.

Alex's eyes lit up and she looked up at Spencer who was smiling. "Wow…" She whispered dreamily, looking at him. "That's awesome."

"It's nothing special, just origami." Spencer explained. "Well, here it's for you." He added, slowly handing it to her.

"Really?" She looked up at him surprised, as she very slowly picked up the small flower. "Thanks." She flashed a smile as she looked over it. "I love it." Alex looked up at Spencer happily.

And all the while this was going on, Derek and Emily couldn't help but notice how irritated and jealous both Adam and Connor seemed to me.

&

"Well from the sounds of things, it's defiantly not someone that you know…" Derek explained, as he slowly walked along side Alex towards the door, a few hours, and many questions later.

"Does that make the situation worse?" Alex asked, slowly walking towards the door and opening it for them.

"Generally no." Spencer answered. "But in this case, because the unsub seems to know so much about you, it might be different." A worried look appeared over Alex's soft features. "But because he hasn't acted in any other way then to give you gifts, I don't think there's any cause for alarm."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it doc." She smiled up at him. "Thanks for…coming by and everything. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. And if there's ever anything you need, you have out number." Derek smiled at her.

"Yup." She smiled back.

"Well thank you for your time." Emily smiled as Alex opened the door for them. "We'll be in touch."

"Alright." Alex smiled, watching as they walked away, her gaze clearly lingering on Spencer a moment longer then the others. "See yah." She waved. "And thanks for the flower Spencer." She called, and he turned to look at her smiling face. "I bet you do that for all the girls huh?" She added with a small laugh, causing both Emily and Derek to turn around as well.

Spencer smiled up at her from him place at the bottom of the stairs. "Only the special ones." He said rather smoothly, and he was happy to see that it caused her to blush. "Bye." He waved, before turning back around.

"Bye." She whispered, spinning on her heel and headed back to the house.

"Well, well, well…my man." Derek laughed, reaching out and clapping Spencer on the back. "Never thought you had it in you."

"Smooth one Reid. Even made me blush a little." Emily smiled.

"Come on guys, we gotta meet up with the rest of the team." Reid called, stepping towards the SUV. "And…" He turned around fast and faced them. "Don't tell Hotch." Emily and Derek just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

wow i'm tired ! it's 7;30 in the morning right now ! haha . but staying up all night was worth it to have a chapter such as this ! now, having said that, if you see any spelling mistakes, i'm sorry that i missed them. but as i said, early morning, i'm tired ... you understand . however, i hope you enjoy ! and don't forget to review ! thanks ! :)

* * *

"Well if there's one thing I can say for that girl," Derek called as he entered the large room with the table in the middle, papers scattered all about. "She can probably kick my ass if she wanted." He smirked.

"Well she is a fitness trainer." Aaron noted, looking over Alexandra's profile.

"Oh she's not just a fitness trainer," Emily laughed. "You should have seen the right hook she gave this friend while we were there."

JJ looked up from her papers, confused. "She punched someone?" Letting her papers fall to the table, JJ reached around and placed her hand onto her hip. "Why?"

"Something about kick boxing and not staying still." Emily explained, as she took a seat. "She is a tough girl though…She didn't even seem all that worried when we were asking her the hard hitter questions."

"She's strong." Derek walked around the table to where JJ was standing. "That's a good thing. Means she'll make it through." He smiled.

"So what did she tell you?" David asked, looking at the three team members from his seated position.

"Nothing that we already didn't know. Accept…Apparently when it first started she was getting pictures too. But then they stopped." Emily explained.

"Pictures of…?" Aaron looked up at them from the papers he had in hand.

"Her at various places and with various people." Derek explained. "But then they stopped…"

Aaron dropped the papers he had in hand to the table, before placing his hands on his hips. "That makes no sense." He whispered, his face going stern with thought. "To go from pictures and close up contact to none at all? That doesn't fit any stalker profile I've ever heard of…"

"Maybe he's not as close to her as we think? Maybe he's not even in here?" JJ suggested.

"I don't think so." Spencer jumped in. "Stalkers generally tend to stay as close as possible to the people their obsessed with. Considering the amount of time he's been watching her and fallowing her, if he gets to far away from her for too long an amount of time, it would cause him so much anxiety that it could very well send him into cardiac arrest. For him to be away from her… it doesn't fit…"

"The normal profile of a stalker." Aaron finished, nodding. "But this isn't a normal profile is it? He knows intimate details about her life. Details that probably only her closest friends and family know about…"

Snapping her fingers, Emily turned her chair around to face Derek and Spencer. "What about Adam and Connor?"

"Adam and Connor?" David asked, looking up at her confused.

"Friends of hers…" Spencer whispered as Emily rose up from her chair. "At least…I think they were friends…"

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"The way they acted…Adam would purposely say thing just to make Alexandra angry. And Connor seemed like the caring one of the two, until he mentioned there being pictures of Alexandra and Adam together then he got so angry it was like she was a little girl getting yelled at."

"How'd you handle that?" Aaron asked, looking at Emily specifically.

"I didn't, Reid did." She hooked her thumb over her shoulder, pointing to the boy genius.

"And just how did Reid manage to handle that?" David asked.

Derek stepped forward and once again clapped his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Reid did a magic trick."

"A magic trick?" Aaron's brow rose.

"He made her a flower." Emily smiled, looking at the now very uncomfortable Spencer Reid.

"What happened to not telling Hotch and Rossi?" Spencer asked, looking at his two fellow agents.

"Sorry kid, cats outta the bag." Derek smirked.

"Right…how about calling Garcia and getting her to look into Adam and Connor?" Spencer suggested, pulling away from Derek, looking flustered.

"On it." JJ nodded, before reaching down to the phone that was on the table and pressing a button.

_"Hello my pretties." _Garcia's tell tale happy voice called into the room. _"How might I help you today?"_

Spencer stepped forward and leaned down onto the table, getting closer to the speaker of the phone. "Garcia we need you to look up two people for us. Brothers to be exact."

_"Alright boy wonder, fire away."_

"Adam and Connor Blake. Their friends…" Spencer stopped and looked up at Emily and Derek. "Our victim knows them."

_"Right, I'll get this info back to you in a flash. Garcia out!"_ She called, before both ends of the line were disconnected.

"While you guys were there, did you get a list of all her clients?" David asked.

"She wouldn't give them up." Derek explained. "She said she didn't want to betray their trust."

"We need those names. One of those people could be our unsub. Reid I want you to get back over there and get those names from her and call with them so we can run them past Garcia."

"Oh…okay." Spencer nodded, slowly before he started to turn away. "Do you think maybe…"

"What?" Aaron asked, looking up at Reid with his most 'boss like' face.

"Never mind." Spencer sighed, before walking out of the building.

"Is there something I should be worried about here?" Aaron asked, addressing Derek and Emily as he looked over the case file again.

"Come on Hotch. You know Reid. He's professional. Nothing's gunna pull him away from the case."

"Accept Alexandra Vega." Emily whispered in Derek ear, and he smirked.

&

"Back so soon? Didn't think I'd be seeing the FBI again for a few days." Alex smiled, as she opened the door for Spencer, who walked in. "So what can I do for you doc?"

"I need the names and addressed of all your clients." Spencer explained, looking at her as her face dropped. "Look," He said fast, seeing that she was going to object. "I know you want to protect their privacy but….this is your life we're talking about. Anyone of your clients could potentially be the man who's been stalking you."

Her face went blank. "You…you think so?" She whispered.

"It's a possibility." Spencer nodded. "We just need to rule them out, that's all."

Alex watched him for a moment, thinking hard on it. Then she sighed and nodded. "Alright, come in. I'll write them all down for you." She waved at him to fallow her as she slowly made her was back into the house.

"Are Adam and Connor gone?" Spencer asked, looking around for any other people in the house.

"Yeah. Connor had a client and Adam well…I don't like being alone with him for obvious reasons."

"You and he don't seem to be the best of friends." Spencer noted as they walked into her kitchen and Alex pulled a chair out for him at her small table.

"Yeah well with out history, we shouldn't even talk. But I do it for Connor's sake…Adam's sake too I guess." Alex took a seat right beside Spencer and looked up at him. "It's hard sometimes. I can usually deal with him but sometimes I just wanna…" She made a face and clenched her fist for a moment. "But yeah…" She whispered, sighing deeply. "You get it."

"Yeah…" Spencer nodded.

They sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes as Alex wrote out the five names of her clients and their addresses.

"Alright, there you go." She smiled, passing the paper over to Spencer. "Oh wait!" Quickly, she reached over the table, pressing her body against the wood, Spencer noticed, and scribbled out a name.

"Who was that?" He asked, looking away from her body to the name.

Alex smiled. "Kimberly Ashler. She's twenty. And she's not stalking me."

"How do you know?"

"Cause she's stalking the entire cast of Twilight." Alex laughed, and Spencer couldn't help but laugh with her. "But yeah, there you go…the first three names have been my clients for over five years." She looked up at Spencer and her features were soft and sad. "Figured you might wanna start with them first."

"Great." Spencer smiled, reaching for his cell phone. "Thanks." He added, before dialing out.

"Her Garcia? I have those client names for you."

_"And do I have some information for you and the team, my genius little friend. But since I've got you on my line first, I'll give you the DL. But you go first."_

Spencer chuckled. "Alright, here are the names. Jake Pentinton, Amanda Edwisk, Thomas Sully, Erik Searston and…well she said the last one isn't her stalker."

_"Can't be to careful…."_

"She said she's stalking the entire cast of Twilight…" Spencer explained, looking over his shoulder at Alex.

_"Heh, are we all. Now come on, spit it out."_

"Kimberly Ashler." Spencer said into the phone, and he heard Garcia typing madly on her computer.

_"Alright I'll get back to you on those. Now, for my news…you know those brothers you had me look into? Adam and Connor? Well aside from both being yummy and rich with great schools behind them, couldn't find anything wrong…until I discovered they both have records. But the strange thing is, they were arrested for fighting with each other."_

"Assault?" Spencer guessed.

_"But of course." _Garcia answered. _"But here's the other thing, I cross reference the records with any other news that involved our little red riding hood," _Reid held back a smile at the mention of Alex as little red riding hood. _"And apparently, the same night as the brothers went at it in the streets, she was sent to the local hospital with battery wounds to her face and bruises on her arms."_

"She was involved in the fight?"

"_Aux contraire! The fight, according to both brothers who were extremely intoxicated, was ABOUT her."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Well when the cops finally got the brothers separated, the both claimed that 'she' being Alexandra, was theirs and that 'he' being the other brother, Adam in Connor's case and Connor in Adam's case, couldn't have her. See they weren't just battling it out like good men tend to do. Oh no. They were fighting FOR her. You see Alexandra Vega was the first prize medal in this epic battle. They were fighting to WIN her." _Garcia paused and half giggled on the other end of the line._ "It's like stepping out of real life and into a soap opera. Because, as far as I can tell, what we have here is a first class love triangle."_

"Alright…" Spencer sighed, looking back at Alex once again. "Anything else?"

_"Not at the moment. But I'll get back to you and the team as soon as I check out these work out-aholics. Garcia out."_

Spencer pulled the phone away from his ear, and finally understood why there had been so much tension between Adam, Alex and Connor when they had first arrived.

"So, everything okay?"

"Ah…yeah." He nodded, turning back to Alex. "Well, I guess I better get going back to the station. Garcia will have the information we need by the time I get there so…"

"Okay." She said fast, her eyes not meeting his. "Well thanks for stopping by." Alex whispered, before rising up. "I'll show you out."

"Thanks…" Spencer half smiled as he rose up with her, and fallowed her to the door. "So will you be okay here alone? I know we have a cop circling every half hour all night but…maybe you could call someone to stay over?"

"No, that's okay." Alex smiled, looking back over her shoulder at him. "I'll be okay." Opening the door with her free hand, she pushed it wide open and turned to look at him. "See you around doc." She smiled. But when she looked up at him, he wasn't smiling. "Spencer? What's the matter?"

"Get in the kitchen." He ordered, reaching for his belt fast and grabbing his gun.

"What are you going?!" She cried out, shocked.

"Alex, get in the kitchen!" He said again, this time more frantic.

"Why? What's going on?!" Quickly, Alex turned and looked outside, and her eyes found it immediately.. "Oh god!" She cried out in fear, backing away fast and hitting Spencer.

Sitting on the porch was a single rose and a picture of her that had been taken only ten minutes, at the most, before she had opened the door. It was a picture of her, looking at Spencer as he sat on the phone.

"He's out there…" She gasped, her eyes wide with horror, clinging onto Spencer as he held his gun up. "He's out there…" She whispered again.

"Get in the kitchen!" He said again, this time _pushing _her behind him.

Slowly, Spencer walked out onto the porch, his gun drawn as Alex rushed into the back of the house, disappearing into the kitchen.

Kneeling down, eyes still searching for any sign of movement one last time, he looked down at the picture.

"Shit…." Spencer whispered, looking at it and seeing that it had been taken from the kitchen, where he and Alex had been sitting only moments ago. And where he had just sent her.

"SPENCER!" She screamed suddenly, and the sound of breaking class erupted into the house.

He turned on a dime, rushing into the house and slamming the door shut fast, before charging into the kitchen with his gun drawn.

"Alex?" He called, looking around and not being able to see her. "Alex!" He called out more frantically.

"Spencer…" She mumbled, her voice coming from his left.

He wheeled around and looked down to see her sitting in the corner, her arm bloodied, her eyes wide with horror as tears streamed down her face.

"What happened?" He asked, looking back into the kitchen.

"He was at the window…" She whispered, looking up at the large, and now broken window. "He was just standing there…and then broke the class and tried to grab me. He wanted to pull me out and…"

"Come on." Spencer reached forward and grabbed her good arm, pulling her to her feet and into his embrace before she could say another word. "We need to get upstairs. I need to call for backup." He added, pulling his gun up.

"Kay…" She nodded, as the pair slowly walked towards the front of the house.

"You okay?" He asked, looking down at her arm which was bleeding profusely.

"Yeah…" She nodded again his chest. "Nothing too serious just a…"

A large rock burst through one of the front window of the house, flying into the living room and causing Alex to scream.

"Go!" Reid yelled, pushing her towards the stairs as he sprang forward to the door and locked it quickly before fallowing her. "Go, go, go!" He yelled, chasing her fast.

Another rock slammed into a small window that was at the top of the stairs, hitting Reid as he passed it.

"In here!" Alex called as she made a sharp turn into the bathroom, where she skidded to a stop, falling to the floor as Reid rushed in behind her, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"You okay?" He called, trying to catch his breath as he leaned against the door, his gun still in his hand.

"Yeah…" She answered, out of breath. "You?"

He looked back at her, to see her face pale, and her shirt nearly drenched with blood. "Yeah…" He nodded.

A loud bang rang out into the room and Alex jumped to her feet, springing forward to where Spencer was, tumbling into his chest.

"What was that?" He asked, his free hand wrapped around her tightly.

"He knows were in here…" She whispered, looking at the small, frosted window that was in front of them. "But that class is thick." She noted as another loud bang erupted around them. "Can't break it from the ground…"

"Here." Pulling away from the door slightly, Spencer grabbed a small and fluffy towel that hung there. "Wrap that around you're arm while I call for backup."

"Kay…" She nodded, taking the towel and shrinking down to the floor as she tightly wrapped it around her arm, while Spencer pulled his cell phone out.

"Morgan? Yeah it's…no. Listen!" He yelled, still trying to catch his breath. "He was here, watching us. And he attacked. Alex is hurt and I…" Spencer noticed that Alex looked up at him worried suddenly that he might be hurt. "I'm fine." He lied, pressing the memory of getting hit in the head with a large rock out of his mind. "Look, we're in the bathroom and he's still out there. I don't know, I locked it but…right."

"Well?" Alex asked, looking up at Reid who had snapped his phone shut.

"Their on their way." He explained, looking down at her. "Come on, we need to move away from the door."

"Why?" She asked as he held his hand down to her.

"Because…if he gets in." Spencer explained, pulling her up. "And we're right in front of the door, we're sitting ducks. But if we're sitting under the window." He turned and pointed to the window that was still getting assaulted with rocks. "Then I can shoot him."

Alex blinked in shock as he slowly led her over to the window. "You'd just shoot him?"

"If I had to, yes." He nodded, watching as she slipped down to the floor, her back pressed against the wall.

"Oh." She nodded, as he joined her. "So…your okay?" Alex looked up at him then, her hair a matted mess, small dots of blood on her cheeks.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "I'm fine. You?"

Alex sighed painfully. "No…." She whispered, as she started shaking horribly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It wasn't real till now…it wasn't dangerous and it wasn't bad and it wasn't…real." She cried.

Spencer watched her, seeing her pain as she sat there, shaking. "Alex…" He whispered, and she slowly looked up at him.

"Yeah?" She answered, her voice soft.

Spencer sighed, and pulled his arm up and around her before pulling her into his embrace. "It's gunna be okay." He promised, and she nodded against his chest.

It only took the team ten minutes to get there. And when they arrives, Ale was fast asleep in Spencer's arms as he say in the bathroom, watching the door ready for anything.

"Reid?" Derek called.

"In here!" He answered, and even when he shouted, Alex didn't move.

"We're coming in." Aaron explained, before the door burst open, revealing David, Aaron and Derek.

"You okay kid?" Derek asked, as he holstered his gun, walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. But she's lost a lot of blood." Spencer looked down at the still sleeping, and now clearly deathly pale Alex. "We gotta get her to a doctor."

"Kay, pass her over to me." Derek leant down, and Spencer slowly passed her off into his arms, before he lifted her up quickly. "Look out." HE called as he turned around and David and Aaron stepped out of the way as he walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"What happened?" Aaron asked, walking up to Spencer as he slowly got to his feet.

"He was watching us, the hole time I was here…And when I went to leave there was a picture on the porch…"

"We saw it when we got here." David explained.

"That was taken ten minutes before, if less, before I got ready to leave…" Spencer looked up at them, a little shocked. "He nearly got her…" He whispered.

"It's okay Reid." Aaron explained. "You did the right thing. And she's safe."

"Now go get yourself checked out kid." David added, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder. "You don't look to good."

"Yeah…" He nodded, before slowly shuffling out of the room.

"This isn't an ordinary case Hotch…" David noted, looking around at the blood and mess in the bathroom. "He's willing to hurt her to have her…And if he'll hurt her to have her…"

"He'll kill her." Aaron finished, before turning fast and walking out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened in there?" Aaron demanded as he, Emily, JJ, Derek and David walked into the curtained off room that Spencer was being treated in.

"He's here. The unsub." Spencer explained, her face twisted with pain as the nurse stitched up his head. "He's here and he was watching us the whole time I was in her house."

"The picture." David said, looking up at the agents. "The one that was on the porch, it was blurry and smudged." David noted. "Like it just came from a printer…"

"You mean he printed it right after he took it?" Emily asked, astonished as she turned and looked to David, who nodded. "So not only is he stalking her but he carries around a portable picture printer with him?" She sighed heavily then, leaning on the wall of the small room. "That's a little hard to believe…"

"Is Alex okay?" Spencer asked suddenly, looking up at them all. Aaron nodded. "Her arm?"

"She needed twenty stitches. But other then that she's okay."

"I should go see her." He groaned, slowly rising up as the nurse pulled away from him, finished with her task. "I should make sure she's…"

"Not till you tell us exactly what happened." Aaron said softly, stepping forward. "Start from the beginning. When you got there did you notice anything odd?"

"No, nothing. She invited me in the house, I asked her for her client's names, she gave them to me and I called Garcia."

"Were Adam and Connor there?" Emily asked.

"No. She said that Connor had a client and that she didn't like being alone with Adam." Spencer looked up at them then, a blank look on his face. "I guess now we know why."

"Heh, yeah no kidding." Derek chuckled, thinking back to the phone call where Garcia explained the very twisted relation ship that Alexandra shared with her 'friends', Connor and Adam.

"What about after you called Garcia? Did you notice anything then?"

"No, nothing." Spencer looked up at Aaron, shaking his head. "I told her I had to go, said something about having someone stay over at her house with her, and then I went to leave."

"Did you see anyone when you opened the door?" JJ asked. "Even someone walking by?"

"No. I think he was in the back of the house by that time because as soon as I went and looked at the picture, Alex screamed."

All eyes lifted away from the young boy genius and fell on to Aaron Hotchner. "Alright, what do we know?"

"He's been sending her the gifts for three years, but has potentially known her longer due to the nature of the gifts." David explained.

"He may have lived here, but moved away and because of that the pictures stopped." Emily added. "Can't take a picture when you're not in town."

"But now he's back, and he's gotten aggressive." Derek noted. "But why?" They all looked up to Aaron for an answer.

"When Alex first told you about the pictures, you mentioned that there were some of her and other people right?" Aaron asked and Emily, Derek and Reid nodded. "And in this newest picture…it's her with Reid."

"What are you getting at Hotch?" Derek asked, placing his hand on his hips, watching the BAU unit chief.

"Did she say that there were picture of her with Adam and Connor?"

"Yeah."

"Any other men?"

"Not that she mentioned, no."

"He's jealous." Aaron said suddenly, looking up at everyone. "He tried to get her attention because he was jealous."

"How do you know that?" Emily asked, looking at Aaron, unsure of how it was possibly for him to know that.

"The reason he attack, it was because she was alone in her house with Reid. And he didn't like that."

"Why?" David's face scrunched up as he watched Aaron. "That makes no sense."

"Yes it does." Aaron called, half frantic as he spoke. "The picture he took, the one he left on the porch? It's of Alexandra_ looking_ at Reid."

"It is…?" Reid asked, having not noticed that fact when he originally looked at the picture.

"He's right. She's watching you while you talking on the phone." Emily agreed.

"And I'm betting you the pictures he sent to her when she was with Connor and Adam are almost the same."

"He's not just obsessed with her." Derek looked angry as he spoke, realization coming over him. "He's possessive of her as well."

"The profile has changed." Aaron said suddenly, looking up at them all. "And so has this case."

"If he's willing to hurt her just to get her attention then who knows what he'll do to get her all to himself?" Derek said softly, looking around at all the team members.

"Rossi, Morgan," Aaron called, looking to the two men. "You and I will go over to the house and see if we can find anything. Emily and JJ," He then turned his attention to the two women. "I want you to head back to the station and contact Garcia. See if she has anything on those names yet." Aaron then looked at Spencer, who was still sitting in the bed.

"You stay here; you're in no condition to be working this case."

"Hotch I'm fine." Spencer protested, trying to get up out of the bed. But when he did, his head started spinning and he sat back down.

"Reid, stay here. Get some sleep and keep an eye on Alexandra. She's just down the hall." Aaron said sternly, before walking out of the room.

"But…" Spencer protested, to no avail as Aaron continued walking.

"We'll call you if we find anything out." Derek promised, walking up to him and giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Get some rest." JJ smiled, as she and Emily slowly walked out of the room. "We'll see you later."

"Yeah…." Spencer sighed, leaning back into the bed to try and sleep as they all filed out of the room.

But within five minutes, he was up and walking out of the room, down the hall to check on Alex.

&&&&&&

"Can I get some pain killers in here?!" He heard her cry out as he marched his was towards her room, his head spinning as he did.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Vega but because of the blood loss, we can't be certain of how much to give you."

"Come on! You gotta give me something!" She pleaded as he turned the corner to her room, nodding at the officer at the door. "Advil, Tylenol…MIDOL!" She screamed.

"Midol?" Spencer chuckled stepping into the room and looking at her as sly in the bed, her hair a mess around her face.

"Spencer!" She said happily, looking up at him.

"Do you know this man?" The burse asked, looking over at Spencer with a snotty look on her face.

"Yeah." Alex fired back, looking at her angrily. "And you can leave now, thanks." She added, and the nurse marched away angrily.

"That was…rude." Spencer noted, stepping further into the room, hands in his pocket.

"She wouldn't give me pain killers; I'm aloud to be grumpy." Alex smirked at him. "How's your head?"

"Spinning." Spencer said truthfully, walking towards the chair to the left of her bed, seeing the worried expression on her face. "And uh…how's your arm?"

"Killing me." She answered, and he looked up at her to see her grinning. "No worries, I'll live."

"Good." He smiled, taking a seat.

"So where are you buddies at?"

"They went back to work."

"And how come you're not with them?"

Spencer half smiled. "Hotch told me to stay here and get some rest, while also keeping an eye on you." He turned and looked at her. "So this is my new bed for the night." He smiled, patting the arm of the chair he was seated in.

A frown appeared over her soft features. "Spencer….you can't be serious. I can't let you sleep there."

"Well I honestly probably won't sleep. Statistically when people who have suffered a head injury sleep for long periods of time, it worsens their condition."

Suddenly, Alex's frown turned into a bright smile. "I must say," She whispered. "You can be pretty cute when you're being smart."

Shock rushed through Spencer along with flattery as his cheeks went hot, looking up at her smiling face. "Ah...thanks." He smiled.

"Look, I don't know about statistics but, I do know that a guys gotta sleep some time. Especially after the day we had. So instead of sleeping in the chair," Pulling her covers off of her suddenly, Alex moved over to the left hand side of her hospital bed. "I offer you the unused space of my hospital bed." She grinned at him then. "Free of charge."

"Ah…Alex I can't…" He said softly, not looking at her.

"Oh right….can't mix business with pleasure." She whispered, and he looked up to see her expression showing she was slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, something like that." Spencer whispered, once again looking away.

"Okay…I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position…I shouldn't have even asked." She half smiled at him, before moving back into the center of the bed, looking down, her hair falling in her face.

"Don't be." Spencer said fast, looking up at her. She looked up at him then, her face still slightly blank. "I mean…thanks. I appreciate the offer."

A sideways grin appeared on her lips. "No problem doc."

&&&&&&&

"I think we might be dealing with someone who has severe anger issues…" David whispered as they all looked up at the house, slowly walking towards the door.

Police were standing about, mumbling to one another over what they suspected had happened, while watching the agents walk up to the police tape covered door. Almost al the windows that could possibly be broken had been, multiple times. There were rocks scattered all over the front of the porch, and on the inside of the house.

"He sure did make sure to get her full attention…" Derek noted, as they walked into the house, trying not to step on any of the many chards of class that were littered everywhere.

"Can I help you?" A police officer asked, stepping up to them as they made their way under the tape and into the house.

"Yes, I'm Aaron Hotchner of the FBI. This David Rossi and Derek Morgan."

"Daniel Costanza. I'm in charge of…dealing with what ever this is." He noted, looking around the house. "They said you might stop by, to ask questions."

"Yes, did you happen to find anything when you did you search?" Aaron asked, not meeting the officers eyes, instead looking around the house.

"Nope, nothing. Almost like a ghost did this mess. The CSI team went over the outside of the house and didn't even find a foot print. They collected all the rocks that were in the house and were planning on looking for prints but…I gotta be honest I don't think they'll find any."

"Has there been any strange activity since you arrived?" David asked, and Daniel turned his attention to him. "Anyone coming up and asking questions? Someone hanging around more then the others?"

"We were looking for stuff like that, this being a stalking case and all. But nothing. No one stuck out that seemed more interested then other. Mainly just neighbors asking if Mrs. Vega was okay or not."

"Okay thank you." Aaron nodded.

"But…there was one thing." Daniel said suddenly.

"What's that?" Derek demanded.

"Two men, they've been in trouble with the law before. Brothers, named…."

"Adam and Connor." Aaron finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah them." The office snapped his finger. "They both showed up here about twenty minutes ago. They demanded to be let into the house to see Mrs. Vega. But when I told them she wasn't here, they sped off like the devil was after them, both fighting with one another as they did."

"Morgan call Reid and let him know." Aaron ordered as Derek pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"On it." He nodded, dialing out. "Hey Reid? Yeah we're at her house. Listen, Adam and Conner were here and I think they're heading your way. Apparently they aren't in the best of moods…."

&&&&&&&

"Okay, thanks."

"Everything okay?" Alex asked through a yawn, as she stretched out in the bed, her eyes fluttering open.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you." Reid smiled, shifting in his chair as he snapped his phone shut.

"That's okay." She smiled, reaching her hands up over her head and stretching once again. "What's up?"

"Oh…that was Derek. Apparently Adam and Connor were at your house and he just wanted to warn me that they might be on their way here."

"Why would he warn you?" She asked, straightening up and looking at him oddly.

"Apparently they were fighting when they got to your house."

A look of horror crossed Alexandra's face and she slowly sank back onto the bed, her eyes wide. "Oh…" She whispered.

"You okay?" Reid asked, leaning forward. "Does your arm hurt? Do you want me to get a nurse or something?"

She giggled at him. "No I'm fine Spencer just…" Alex sighed then, pulling her arm up and rubbing her forehead. It was only then that Spencer notice the large bandage wrapped around her forearm. "I don't think I can deal with those two right now…I don't think I can deal with them ever honestly…"

Spencer leaned back in his seat, watching her worried expression. "I'm sure their just worried about you." He explained. "They care about you and…"

"I wish they didn't." She snapped suddenly, as her hand slid down from her forehead to her eyes, covering them. "I wish they would stop caring about me all together and just…move on with their lives." Alex's hand fell away from her face then, tears glistening in her eyes. "I have…why can't they?"

"They love you don't they?" It flew out of Spencer mouth before he even had time to register what he was saying. He looked up at her, expecting her to be angry that he sad said it, watching him angrily. But she wasn't, she was simply sitting there, looking ahead of her.

"Yeah…" She whispered softly, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "They are…" Alex turned then and looked at Spencer, her eyes a blaze with anger. "Do you know what its like to have two men…two _brothers_ in love with you?"

"No." Spencer shook his head. "I don't."

"Well let me tell you, it is not easy. Especially when those brothers are you best friends and you never want to hurt them." She paused then, and the anger in her face turned to rage. "But you do it every day you, no matter how much you try not to."

"You can't blame yourself for them both loving you. Technically, almost everyone one friend you have is in love with another one of their friends. It's just the way that people react. You become close to someone and you end up falling in love. There's nothing that can be done."

"There was something that could have been done in this case Spencer, trust me." She exasperated, her eyes blurry with tears. "I could have stopped this years ago when he first told me…I could have stopped it…" She repeated, before bowing her head as she cried.

It took only a moment of seeing her in such pain, of seeing her in such turmoil for him to react. To see her crying, blaming herself for something that, in Spencer's mind was probably inevitable. He had only known her for a day, and already he could tell that falling in love with someone like Alexandra Vega was probably easy to do.

"Alex…" Spencer whispered, rising up fast and walking over to where she sat on the bed, crying with her hair falling in her face. "Don't…don't cry." He whispered as he slowly sat down onto the bed beside her, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, hugging her again him.

They sat there for a few moments before slowly her crying stopped and she was simply sitting there, pressed against him.

"Spencer?" Alex called, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He answered, suddenly nervous.

He felt her arm rise up then, arm wrap around his, pulling them closer together, while her other hand pressed softly onto his back.

"Thank you." She whispered, nuzzling into his neck.

Spencer suddenly found himself smiling, and tightening his hold on her. "No problem." He breathed.

"What's…going on in here?"

Alex gasped in shock as she and Spencer broke apart, Spencer jumping off the bed while Alex pulled to the other side.

"Adam!" She called out, looking up at him as he stood in the door way, his eyes watching her angrily.

"Connor!" He cried out suddenly, leaning out into the hallway with his eyes still watching Alex angrily. "I found her."

"Thank god!" Connor cried out and suddenly he was rushing into the room. "Are you okay?" HE asked, coming to the side of the bed.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." She smiled at him, pulling her hand up to wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

"I wouldn't call crying fine…" Connor whispered, reaching up and touching her cheek. But as he did, she flinched away.

"Heh…sorry." She half smiled up at him. "Been a hard day."

"No kidding." Adam snapped, now looking at Spencer. "What exactly did happen at your house?"

"Uh…well Spencer and I were in the kitchen…."

"Oh Spencer was there?!" Adam cried out, very sarcastically. "Well then, Spencer, why don't you tell us how the hell you, the FBI agent, managed to let Alex get all ripped up!" He screamed.

"Adam!" Alex fried back.

"I…I think I'll go wait outside." Spencer whispered, looking at Adam as he glared at him. Turning away from the clearly enraged man, he looked to Alex. "Just…call if you need me."

She smiled at him softly. "Okay. Thanks."

Spencer returned the smile, before walking out of the room, squeezing past Adam who didn't seem to mind not moving out of the way for him to get past.

A small conversation started to break out between the two men and Alex as Spencer walked down the hall, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he did, dialing out.

"Hey, Prentiss? Did Garcia get back to you about Alex's clients yet?"

_"Yes why?"_

"I don't think we need to be looking at them."

_"We didn't think so either but…why do you say that?"_

Spencer turned slightly and peered back into Alex's room. Both Adam and Connor were standing on either side of the bed, talking over one another to Alex, reaching out and touching her, smiling at her. And all the while she was sitting there looking uncomfortable, and giving small fake smiles.

"I think we need to start looking at Connor and Adam more." He whispered, still watching her.

It was clear to Spencer that both of these men were still in love with her. But the problem was, Alex had been right. She had moved on with her life.

But they hadn't.


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure you're okay?" Connor asked for the millionth time in the last five hours, sitting by her bed watching her as if she were about to fall apart any minute.

"Yes." She answered softly, trying not to get angry at him as he pushed her last nerve.

She had grown irritated ever since Spencer left, leaving her alone with the two bickering brothers. At least when he had been there, they simply talked about normal things. They didn't act all afraid, and worried and…in love with her. But now that Spencer was gone…they were starting to piss her off. Their constant worrying about her wasn't making the situation any easier.

"Maybe you should sleep?" Adam suggested from where he sat, on the other side of her bed.

"I'm not tired…"

"Well then maybe we can get the nurse to give you some sleeping pills?" Connor slowly started to rise, and that was when Alex couldn't take any more.

"Okay look, I need you two to leave."

"What?"

"Why?"

Alex sighed both out of anger, and out of sadness. "Guys, you just need to leave okay. I can't deal with either of you right now."

"Lex you can't be serious…we aren't going anywhere." Adam smiled at her as he rose up from his chair, coming to the side of her bed.

"Yeah, we're staying here in case anyone tries to get you…"

"Nothings gunna happened…" She sighed, this time only in anger. "And besides, I have an armed officer and Spencer on speed dial if anything happens."

Even with them slightly distanced from her, she _felt _them both flinch when she said that she had Spencer on speed dial.

"Well…I don't trust some nerdy FBI agent to save your ass if this creep comes around." Adam snapped, taking his seat rather roughly, and looking more then pissed off.

"Yeah…he doesn't look like the 'save a life' type." Connor added, just as pissed off as hi older brother.

"Really?" Alex snapped, looking between the two. "Cause I think he _did _save my life last night." Her tone was harsh as she spoke and it only added to the boys anger. "And I'd trust him to do it again." She added furiously, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat back in her hospital bed. "Now, would you kindly get out of my hospital room?" She said, trying to once again get calm.

"No."

"Not on your life."

"Guys!" She cried out. "Get out!" She screamed this time, and the nurses and doctors outside stopped and looked in. "Please!" She added more softly, looking at both of their stunned faces.

"Alex…what's…"

"Connor please just get out." Tears were now filling her eyes as anger washed over her.

"Alright…" He caved easier then she expected. "Fine." He added, before both he and Adam slowly started to rise up and leave the room.

"Lex," Adam called, stopping in the doorway and looking back at her. "Call us if you need…"

"I won't." She snapped, looking up at them.

She saw the anger wash away and turn to sadness before they both left the room, and left her.

Never had Alex been so thankful to be alone. And with out drama. Even if her world was potentially falling apart around her.

Sighing, she reached over to the small table that was beside her bed, grabbing hold of her cell phone. She held it in her hands, looking over it as she pondered who to call…or if she should call anyone at all.

If she called her mother, there would be pandemonium in the streets as she raced her way to her side, risking whatever it took to make sure her 'golden child' was safe and out of harms way.

If she called her brother, who she thought was somewhere in Europe, he would come rushing home and beat up both Connor and Adam. He had always known they were in love with her, and never trusted them because of it.

She couldn't call any of her friends, because she didn't really think of them as her true friends. Most of the woman she knew only hung out with her to get to Connor and Adam, and only stayed around long enough to realize that they were both in love with her. And any male friends she had well….she faced the truth a long time ago, Connor and Adam scared them away before anything could possibly come of it. Even if the men happened to be gay.

But then…there was one person she could call. One person who was there for her. He didn't judge her, he didn't ask her questions and, thank god for the fact that he wasn't in love with her.

Even thought a little part of her almost wish that, even with Connor and Adam in love with her, he was too. Or even infatuated, or interested or…

The distinct sound of her Lady Gaga ringtone, and the vibrating that accompanied it suddenly rang out into the room, shocking her out of her thought pattern.

"Hello?" She called, lifting it to her ear.

_"You should consider asking Connor to leave you alone…permanently."_

Alex's brown furrowed. "Excuse me?" She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the id. It read BLOCKED. "Who is this?" She demanded when she placed it back against her ear.

_"I would hate to see him get hurt over this…it's been a year, he should really be over you don't you think?"_

"Who is this?!" She demanded, become both angry and afraid.

_"You should know that well enough, sweet Alexandra." _She could tell the man on the other end of the line was smiling. _"Well see each other again soon my love. And please, don't be angry for what I did last night. It's simply that, seeing you with other men brings out the worst in me." _There was a pause in the conversation, where the man chuckled lowly. _"Probably another reason for all of these men to…stay away."_

There was a click and then the line was dead. And Alex was left sitting there, her phone still pressed to her ear in utter shock and terrified.

"Is everything okay miss?"

She jumped and looked up to see the uniformed officer that had been watching her ever since she entered the hospital.

"Ah…no. I just got a phone call and…" Alex paused as she pulled the phone away from her ear. "You…might wanna let someone know that the guy, my stalker…he has my phone number."

"Okay, I'm just gunna go down the hall and use the phone. Stay here and if your phone rings again, do not answer it." He was gone even before she could answer.

Horrible waved of fear washed over her as she sat there, scared for it life. And now, more then anything, she wanted someone to be there with her.

And she knew who that someone was.

She picked up her phone and dialed out, before bringing it to hear ear as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey…it's me." She whispered into the phone, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her free arm around herself. "Uh…something just happened and…do you think you could come and take me home? I'm really afraid right now and…I need you." She said it without even thinking that it sounded odd. Because it really didn't. "Please…" She repeated as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Okay…I'll be ready when you get here." She smiled, before hanging up the phone and lying back in the bed, trying to calm down until he arrived.

&

"Okay…" He whispered into his phone, feeling her fear as he spoke. "I'm on my way."

"Reid?" Derek called as he snapped his phone shut. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard." He answered, spinning around.

"Alright, first thing we need to do is call Garcia and get her to look into the phone records. See if we can get a name." Aaron explained.

"I don't think this guys that dumb." Prentiss shook her head as she spoke. "He's been stalking her for years; he wouldn't go and call her from a phone that'll scream his name out to us."

"Uh guys…" Spencer called softly.

"And how did he get her number anyways?" Derek asked.

"That's another thing we need to find out." Aaron whispered.

"Ah, hey guys?" He called again.

"We need to get someone over there to talk to Alex. We need her to tell us what he said."

"I'll do it." Spencer said fast, catching a way of getting out of the room and getting to Alex.

"Good. Call us when you get the information."

"Right." Reid nodded as he turned, rushing out of the room a little fast.

"You notice what's going on there?" JJ asked, leaning into Emily.

"Oh yeah." She nodded, smiling a little.

&

"Ma'am?" The officer called, leaning into her room.

"Yeah?" She answered, looking up, still shaken from the phone call.

"There's a man here to see you. He says his name is…"

"Let him in." Alex called, jumping out of the bed smiling, and thankful that he was finally here.

He slowly walked into the room, and as he did, her smile dropped.

"Hey Alexandra. How's it going?"

Shock was rushing through her once again.

&

"A hi, is Alexandra Vega ready to leave?" Spencer asked, walking up to the nurses station.

"No, she's still in her room."

This struck Spencer rather oddly, considering how she has said she'd be ready to leave for when he for there. "Oh…Alright…" He whispered, turning away from the station.

"She sure is popular today. Three men in one afternoon. Lucky girl."

"What do you mean three?" Spencer asked, looking back at her, a little concerned.

"Well, the two men earlier, but they left. And then the other one who's in there with her right now."

Spencer wheeled around and looked at the aging nurse. "There's someone in her room with her?"

"Yes. He's been here for the last fifteen minutes." The nurse then pointed to Alex's hospital room door and Spencer wheeled around once again.

Fear rushed through him to see that both the door and the blinds were closed. And as soon as that fear really hit him, he was going towards the door, _running_ as fast as he could.

"Alex?!" He called, bursting into the room.

She gave a small cry of shock as she looked up at him, standing in the door way, panting for breath from the small run and the adrenaline that was still rushing through his veins.. "Spencer! Jesus…what the hell are you…"

"Are you okay?" He asked, coming towards her.

"I'm fine…"

"Who's that?" He demanded, looking to the man who was sitting beside her.

He looked to be in his late twenties with short dark hair and bright green eyes. It was clear to Spencer, even as he as sitting down, that he was muscular and tall.

"This is Casey…he's a friend of Connor and Adam's…" She turned and looked at him, before looking back at him. "Are you okay? You look…"

"Yeah." He nodded, composing himself. "Sorry it's just the nurse said you had a visitor and because of the call…"

"Oh." She looked pale suddenly. "Yeah I understand." She gave him a very small smile before turning back to Casey. "Casey, this is Spencer Reid. He's one of the FBI agents working on my case."

The man rose up and walked towards Spencer. "Hey. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to Spencer smiling. "Adam and Connor sent me over to try and convince her to let them back into the hospital with her."

"Did it work?" Spencer asked half smiling as her took Casey's hand, shaking it.

"No." Alex answered.

"Well…" Casey sighed, pulling his hand away from Spencer's. "I guess my work here is done. Even if it wasn't the success that the boys were probably hoping for." Turning back to Alex he smiled at her. "It was good seeing you again Alexandra. Even if it's under…bad circumstances."

"Yeah." She half smiled at him. "See you around." She didn't even look as if she cared that he was leaving, simply smiling and waving at him as he walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that…I didn't even know he was in town. Never expected to see him." She chuckled.

"That's okay." Spencer smiled, walking into the room more, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So…I'm sorry I just burst in like that…I was just worried about you."

He watched as she looked up at him, a blank expression on her face, and he suddenly felt embarrassed at his confession.

"You were worried about me?" She whispered, watching him.

"Well…yeah!" He answered, and felt all the more embarrassed.

"Spencer…" She whispered, rising up from the bed then, watching him.

He looked at her, a little afraid of what she might say. "Yea…yeah?"

She walked up to him in four large steps, and stopped when she was standing right in front of him, so close she could probably hear his heart as it raced in his chest.

She reached up slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling softly up at him. "Thank you." Alex whispered.

"No problem." Spencer smiled. "You ready to get outta here?"

"You have no idea." She smiled.

"Well then lets go." He smiled, before the pair left the room, side by side.

"So I'm guessing you're gunna need to know what he said huh?"

"Yeah…but I mean you don't have to tell me right now. We can wait till you get…"

"He threatened Connor." She said suddenly.

Spencer looked down at her. "Well…" He sighed, thinking over what to say. "In all likely hood he won't. See in most cases, the stalker is always under the impression that the object of his deluded affection will come to their senses and leave whoever they are currently with. And, in their mind, when that happens, the humiliation that the person they left will suffer brings joy then physically harming them."

"Hey Spencer?" She whispered, not looking up at him as they stopped in front of the elevator.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…" She turned and looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry. "You could just tell me 'No Alex, he wont hurt Connor'?"

"No Alex," Spencer started, before looking down at her, with a straight face. "He wont hurt Connor." He finished, as the elevator doors opened.

"Or Adam?" Alex asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Or Adam."

"Or…" She paused, turning around and looking out the open doors of the elevator. Turning, she looked up at him, her eyes shimmering. "Or you?" She finished. "He won't hurt you. Right?"

Spencer turned and watched her for a moment, totally shocked that she was concerned for his safety, placing it in the same category as her two best friends. Let alone at all.

"No." He whispered softly. "He won't hurt me."

"Promise?" She stepped closer to him with her hands folded against her chest, her eyes now pleading for him to tell her.

Reaching up with both hands he placed them on her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing the material of her shirt softly, comforting her. "I promise." He whispered.

"Okay." She nodded softly as a stray tear slipped from her eye, running down her cheek.

Pulling his right hand up, Spencer reached up and slide the pad of his thumb over the tear. "Okay." He echoed, smiling at her.

The pair remained there, watching one another caringly and standing close as the elevator doors closed.


	6. Chapter 6

big shout out to all the people who've commented and have placed this fic in with their favorite's. i really thank you for it :)

* * *

"Okay…alright I'll look into it. No Garcia didn't find the cell phone. We think he used a disposable one. Alright, thanks Reid."

"Well?" Emily asked as Derek hung up his cell phone.

"Well, apparently the person who called threatened Connor. Told Alexandra to tell him to leave her alone permanently." Derek explained. "He also said they would see each other soon and that he was sorry for what happened the other night. That seeing her with other men brings out the worst in him."

"Alright, so he's very jealous." Emily noted, her eyes widening as she looked away.

"Yeah. All men." Derek added, as he pushed his phone into his pocket. "He also told her that _all _these men should stay away."

"All these men?" David asked, his face scrunched as he pondered. "Well who else is there besides Connor."

"Adam?" JJ suggested.

"The only way Adam would be in this category would be if he isn't the unsub." Aaron explained. "And as of right now, based on what we have, he's a highly likely suspect."

"But so is Connor." Derek noted. "Both brothers are in our suspect pool. They both clearly have past relationships with Alexandra, and from what I can tell they have feelings for her."

"So we have two brothers, who both have a past relationship with Alexandra, and who both could possibly be the unsub." Emily looked up at them all. "This is getting to be complicated."

"Yes…" Aaron agreed. "Alright, let's go and talk to the brother's. Rossi, Prentiss you're with me. We'll head over to Connor's house. Derek and JJ, go to Adam's and talk to him. We're gunna try and get what ever we can. I don't care what you have to do, get any information that's imperative to the case."

There was a single head nod from the agent's before they set out to their destinations.

&

"It doesn't even feel like home anymore." She sighed, as she looked around the dark house. "It's like…I lived here for years, moved away and now I'm coming back. And it's not that same…"

"Yeah…"

"So…" Alex sighed and stopped looking around, resting her eyes on Spencer. "What now?" She asked, shrugging before shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Well…there's a police car parked outside your house so you should be safe. And…I guess that's it."

"Oh…okay."

"So I guess I'll be heading back…" Spencer said awkwardly, looking to the door. "And…one of us will probably be here in the morning to check up on to you make sure…."

"Stay." She said suddenly.

"What?" Spencer asked, looking down at her.

Slowly, she moved closer to him, pressing herself against his chest. "Stay." She whispered, reaching up and placing her hands on his chest. "Stay the night. Stay here, with me."

The urge to say yes was nearly killing him, but Spencer knew better. As much as he wished, deep down, that he could say yes, he knew he couldn't. "Alex…" He groaned.

"I don't feel safe..." She said suddenly, looking down at his chest, still pressed against his body. "I don't feel safe unless you're with me. I don't feel safe unless you're here." Slowly, she leaned in and rested her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes and sighing. "I need you to stay with me Spencer." She whispered. "I need you."

An over whelming feeling of peace came over Spencer as he pulled his arms up and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer to him, hugging her as he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"Okay…" He whispered, holding her close, the dim glow from the street lights shinning in through the door. "Okay." He repeated.

"I guess…" Alex said, after a moment. "You can sleep on the couch?" She suggested, pulling away from him.

"Okay." Spencer nodded, his arms still pressed against the small of her back.

"Uh…there are some blankets and a pillow in the closet." She turned slightly and pointed to the closet behind Spencer. "I…I'm really tired so I'm gunna go to bed. It's almost ten and…" Alex looked up at hi, her words failing her.

"I understand." He smiled, and his hands left her back, landing at his sides. "I'll be right here if you need me okay?"

She looked up at him, hands still on his chest. "Okay." She whispered. "Thank you Spencer." Alex smiled softly as she looked up at him. "Thank you." She repeated, before slowly rising up on her tippy toes, before pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

Pulling away, she turned fast, her hair swaying as she did. "G'night." She whispered, before slowly walking up the stairs, looking back at him only one to smile on last time.

"Night." Spencer smiled, watching her till she was gone.

&

"Look." Adam snapped, looking at Derek, more then JJ. "I don't know what you're getting at but…I left the hospital. Connor didn't. He said he was going to go try and talk to her again. And that's the last I've seen of him today."

"And where did you go after you left the hospital." JJ asked.

"To a bar." He snapped, turning to JJ.

"Listen man, you don't need to take an attitude with us. We're just trying to help Alex."

"Yeah I'm sure you're _really _trying to help her." Adam looked up and his eyes locked with Derek. "Let's just get one thing straight. You do your job and that's it." He rose up suddenly and walked into the kitchen that was just off the living room. "You do your job, and you leave Alex alone." He called, ripping the door open and pulling out beer, before opening in and inhaling nearly half of it.

"Is this guy serious?" Derek asked, leaning into JJ. "Does he really think I'm coming onto Alexandra?"

"If I looked at her a certain way he'd probably thing _I _was coming onto her."

"Yeah…" Derek nodded as Adam came back into the room.

"Are we done here? I've got lots of beers to drink and not that much time to drink 'em."

"Been drinking a lot lately?" Derek asked, looking at Adam a she sat down.

"Yeah. So?"

"Is that because of Alex's situation?" JJ's eyes lifted and locked onto his. "Or because you have feelings for her."

He stopped mid drink and looked at her, slowly pulling the beer bottle away from his lips. "Excuse me?" He snarled, leaning forward.

"Well you do don't you?" Derek asked, continuing where JJ left off. "You have feelings for her right? In a more then friend's kinda way?"

"That's none of you business." Adam's seemingly soft features suddenly went hard with anger as he leaned back in his chair, looking away from the agents.

"Does it bother you that she doesn't love you back?" Derek demanded, his voice low and spiteful.

"Shut up…" Adam hissed.

"I mean from what I can gather, she and your brother had a thing too didn't they? That must have made it hard for you…"

"I said shut up…" Adam snarled, still not looking at them, his hands curling into fists.

"I mean, I don't know about you but, seeing the woman I love with my brother and not with me everyday would…."

"She was mine first!" He screamed out suddenly, turning and looking at Derek, his eyes a blaze with rage.

"What do you mean when you say…'Mine'?" JJ asked, stepping in and taking control.

"Exactly what it sounds like!" He yelled. "I had her before him. She was with me long before she even _looked _at Connor like that."

"You were in a relationship." Derek assumed.

"Well…no but…She loved me."

"So if it wasn't a relationship what was it?"

"Dude what do you think?" Adam asked, leaning forward and looking at Derek with a smirk. "Look, I was on the football team, I was popular. And Lex was the hot nerd that wouldn't put out for anyone…accept me." He chuckled lightly, leaning back against his seat. "I may have feelings for her but, I bagged that bitch a long time ago." The smile on Adam's face disappeared. "I don't need her anymore." He whispered, his eyes suddenly emotionless.

Derek turned and looked to JJ to see the look of disgust on her face. "Alright." Derek whispered, looking back at Adam. "I think we're done here. We'll be in touch." Derek added as he and JJ rose up.

"Yeah sure…but hey!" He called, jumping up before they could leave. "Don't…don't tell Connor about us. Me and Alex I mean…he doesn't know."

"I wouldn't doubt that…" JJ sighed, looking up at Derek.

"And don't tell Alex I told you either…she doesn't like even acknowledging that it happened."

"Sure man." Derek called, as JJ opened the door. "Whatever you say." He added before the pair stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind them.

"What do you think?" Derek asked, placing his hand on his hips and looking down at JJ.

"I think this makes things even more complicated…" JJ sighed as she pulled her cell phone out, dialing Aaron's number. "Hey Hotch…look there's more to this story then we knew. Apparently Adam and Alexandra were involved in high school and he seems a little hostile towards the fact that she went from him to his brother…Okay…you have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Derek asked, as JJ sighed angrily.

"They can't find Connor." She whispered, covering the speaker of the cell phone while Aaron continued to talk. "No we haven't heard from him. Yeah we'll give him a call and see what's going on."

"Whats up?" Derek asked as JJ hung her cell up.

"No one's heard from Reid. He called Garcia about an hour ago and told her about the phone call, and now he's dropped off the radar."

"And Alexandra?"

"Nurse on duty says that Reid came by and picked her up." JJ explained. "Look, lemme call him and see what he says." She sighed, dialing out once again.

"Hey Reid? Where are you?"

&

"What?" Spencer called into the phone, half asleep. "Yeah I'm with her."

_"Where?" _JJ called, and the sound of a vehicle starting up could be heard.

"At her house…"

_"Is she okay?"_

"Yeah of course she is. She's upstairs sleeping."

_"Alright we're all on our way."_

"What? Why?" Spencer called, jumping up off the couch.

_"There's some new developments that we need to talk to her about. That and we can't find Connor."_

"ALEX!"

Spencer flinched and wheeled around, grabbing hold of his gun as a roar of banging erupted onto the front door.

"ALEX LET ME IN!"

"JJ…" Spencer whispered into his phone, pulling his gun out.

_"Yeah?"_

"I think I just found him…" He whispered, before hanging up and slowly walking towards the door, his gun fully drawn.

He slowly walked up to the door, seeing Connor's figure behind it, slouched against the door.

"Alex…" He called again, most softly, and now it became evident to Spencer that he was drunk. "Alex…LET ME IN!" He screamed.

"Spencer?"

He turned fast and looked up o the top of the stairs to see her standing there in a over sixes t-shirt looking down at him, horrified.

"What…what's going on?"

"Stay there." He ordered, as Connor banged on the door once again.

"Who…who is that?" She whispered, her eyes locked on the door as she descended another step.

"Alex stay there!" He said harshly, before turning back to the door.

"Alex…" Connor called.

"Connor?" Alex called out, before rushing down the stairs.

"Wait!" Spencer snapped, grabbing her arm and pulling her to his side, where she melted against him, her arm flying up and resting on his chest. "Connor?" Spencer called.

The shadowy figure against the door pulled away. "Who's that?" He called.

"It's Doctor Spencer Reid? With the FBI."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He demanded, his speech greatly slurred.

"Alex asked me to stay the night."

"The fuck she did!" he cried out angrily. "You're just trying to take her…your just…just doing the same thing they all try and do!" HE screamed, before punching the door.

"Connor?" Alex called softly, as she pressed herself closer to Spencer.

"Lex? That you?"

"Yeah it's me…"

"Lemme in Lex." He sighed heavily. "Lemme in."

"Connor I can't let her do that." Spencer answer.

"Shut up!" he screamed, hitting the door once again.

"Connor you have to calm down." Alex called softly.

"Don't tell me to calm down Lex…don't you dare tell me to calm down. Not when you got some little nerd in there with you, planning on doing god knows what to you. Well I wont let 'im!" He screamed. "Now let…me…IN!"

"CONNOR!" Alex screamed. "I WILL not let you in my house when you are acting like that. Now either you calm down, or you can leave and NEVER come back."

"I don't think that was the wisest of things to say…" Spencer whispered.

"Fine…" Connor whispered on the other side of the door. "Sorry…" He added.

"Okay." Alex called, before stepping away from Spencer and towards the door. "I'm gunna let you in now Connor…and when I do…"

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill." He sighed, pulling away from the door.

"Good." She answered, before pulling it open. "Wow." Alex whispered, looking at his wobbly figure. "You look like shit."

"Yeah." He snarled, stepping into the house and pushing her out of his way. "And it's your fault." He added, before marching into the living room, where he crashed onto the couch, passed out before his head his the pillow.

"Great…" Alex sighed, walking back to where Spencer was standing as he holstered his gun. "Now you don't have a place to sleep."

"Well…actually JJ and Derek are on their way here."

"Why?" She asked, yawning.

"Apparently they went and talked to Adam and…" He looked up at her and could tell that she already knew what was about to come. "He mentioned something they need to ask you about."

"Can't it wait?" She asked. "I would rather not tell while…"

"While Connor's around I understand."

"No." She said fast, and he looked down at her, a little shocked. "I don't want you to hear it and…hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Cause I hate myself." She admitted, and it shocked him to his very core. "I hate myself for doing it…"

"Alex, I won't hate you." He smiled down at her.

She sighed then, and once again leaned into his side, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. "Promise?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Spencer smiled, pulling his arm around her, pulling her closer just as he had earlier in the night. "Promise."

"Come on…" She whispered then, pulling away slightly and looking up at him. "I think we'll need some coffee for this."

Spencer smiled. "Yeah, probably." He chuckled, as they pair walked towards the kitchen, leaving a now snoring Connor on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

"You can take this as slowly as you want." JJ smiled, sitting across from Alex at the kitchen table. "When ever you want to stop, you can okay?"

"Okay." Alex smiled, before she looked up at all the FBI agent, six in total, who were all peering down at her.

"It happened in high school…it was our last year and there was a big party right before grad…we were eighteen…."

_Flashback_

_ "Come on Connor…you can't be serious." Alex sighed, pushing her hair back out of her face, her head spinning for a moment from the three drinks she'd had._

_ "Why not?" He shrugged, looking around at all the people coming and going from the beach._

_ "Because I don't wanna deal with…him."_

_ "You make it sound like he's the devil or something."_

_ "Maybe he is. We should as your mom!"_

_ "Not funny Lexie." Connor sighed, leaning against the tree and looking over at the group that was around the fire pit. "I'm telling you, if anyone can make him come over, it's you."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Cause you're his best friend?"_

_ "Oh really?" Alex asked, looking at Connor. "Cause I'm pretty sure right now, that bleach blond bimbo sitting on his lap and sucking his face is his best friend."_

_ "Jesus Lexie just do it!" Connor snapped, pushing her away from the tree._

_ "Fine…" She rolled her eyes angrily, before she marched out of their little hiding place on the edge of the beach towards the group of people._

_ "Hey Alexandra! Here's a drink!"_

_ "Thanks." She said, taking the drink from the boy…whose names escaped her buzzed mind, who Connor had introduced her too._

_ "Your welcome!" He called from behind her as she took a large drink of liquid courage._

_ "Well, well, well!" One of the snooty blondes, who was dressed in nothing but her bathing suit called as she stepped forward. "If it isn't little miss Lexie Vega!"_

_ "Hi." She said simply, her eyes not meeting the girls. "Hey, Adam."_

_ If it was because he was ignoring her, or because of the girl that was whispering in her ear that he didn't look up at her, she wasn't sure._

_ "Adam? Can I talk to you?"_

_ "How about you talk to me?" One of the footballers, who was seriously drunk, called, stepping towards her and placing his hand on her ass._

_ "Don't touch me." She snapped, pushing him away from her. "Look Adam, you can be a jerk all you want, but Connor and I were wondering if you wanted to come chill for a bit?"_

_ He finally looked up at her, his eyes seemingly evil as he did. "Looks to me like Con's a little bit tied up at the moment." He nodded in the direction behind her and she spun around to see Connor with his hands plastered all over some girl who, from behind Alex didn't recognize._

_ "Looks like you've been replaced twice." The girl who was sitting in Adam's lap called, and the group that surrounded them all laughed. "Once by some random." She looked back at the girl who was making out with Connor. "And by me." She added, before leaning in and kissing Adam's cheek._

_ Anger washed over her as she watched this, wondering how Adam could let her say that. Let her put that in her mind and possibly make her believe that. Possibly make her believe that Adam had let someone replace her in his life…_

_ "Now run along little nerd." The girl added, waving at Alex slightly as all her friends, including Adam laughed._

_ Pulling the beer cup up to her lips, Alex sucked it back, not furious._

_ "Ouu! Look who's trying to impress us with her drinking skills!" One of the other footballers called._

_ "Up yours." She snapped, pulling the plastic cup away and from her lips and crushing it, now realizing that there had been more vodka in the cup then she expected. "Look, Adam…"_

_ "Jesus Lexie! Don't you get it?!" He yelled angrily, looking up at her furiously. "I don't wanna talk to you; I don't wanna be around you. So fuck off!" He snapped, their eyes locked on one another._

_ "Hey Alexandra…Connor kinda took off and I was wondering…"_

_ "Yeah." She said, not letting him finish as she turned and faced him, still not remembering his name. "Sure." She added, before reaching forward and locking her hand around his neck and pulling him towards her, before kissing him._

_ A roar of whoa's and whistles erupted all around her as she kissed him, pressing her body against his, his arms going to her hips._

_ Pulling away breathless, and now drunk, she smiled at the boy in front of her. "Let's get outta here." She smirked, running her hands up and down his chest._

_ "Yeah." He smirked, his hands still on her hips. "I'll go get my car started." He added._

_ "Mhh….gotta love a boy with a car." She giggled, before leaning in and kissing him again, before he walked away._

_ "Well who would have guessed that little miss prude Lexie would ever put out!"_

_ Alex turned fast and looked to the girl who had spoke, and wasn't surprised at all to see that it was the one who was sitting in Adam's lap._

_ "Hey just an FYI." Alex snapped, stepped closer, her balance a little off as she stepped into the sand. "I do put out. I'm just not a whore who fucks anything that moves."_

_ The girl gasped in shock, and Adam's eyes went wide as the group of people around her all fried out their 'ouu!'s and 'ohh!'s as Alex turned away from them, rather content with herself._

_ "Oh!" She called, before spinning back around, and locking eyes on the girl. "And another thing. I wasn't replaced."_

_ "Excuse me?" The girl snapped, looking up at Alex as if she were crazy._

_ "You said earlier that I was replaced in Adam's life by you? Well I'm here to tell you that I wasn't and I'll never be." _

_ "How do you know that?" One of the other members of the group asked._

_ Alex looked away from the girl, and turned her attention to Adam, who was looking up at her, his eyes filled with either anger, or complete amazement art her attitude._

_ "Cause, as Adam once told me…" She paused and looked at him, smirking. "I may be annoying as hell, but I'm fucking irreplaceable." _

_ That time, Adam actually laughed happily when she said that. But it didn't matter to her much as she turned away to see the boy, who's name she __still __couldn't remember walked back towards her._

_ "Ready to get outta here?" he asked as she plastered herself to him._

_ "You have no idea." She said as sexily as she could, before kidding him once again. _

_ Pulling away, she looked back at the group who were both shocked and amazed as they talked about what had just unfolded. But her eyes locked onto the only person who really matter in the group._

_ "See you later Adam!" She called, waving at him. "But then again I doubt it." Shrugging, Alex sighed. "Maybe I was replaced?" She called, before turning away, the last thing she saw were Adam's eyes wide with both shock and horror at what she had said._

_ "So…" She called, leaning into the guy. "What's next?" _

_ "Well we could head back to your place if you want?" He looked down at her, and because she was so drunk she wasn't even sure if he was good looking anymore. "Have some alone time."_

_ "Sure." She sighed. "Whatever." _

_ "Great." HE smiled, pulling her closer._

_ "Where are you going?!" She heard someone scream behind her, a woman, furious. "Get back here or we are done!"_

_ "Someone's pissed." The guy laughed._

_ "Yeah." Alex chuckled._

_ "If you take on more step towards that little nerd I swear to god I'll…"_

_ "Alex!"_

_ "M'wha?" Spinning around a little to rapidly, Alex came crashing into Adam's awaiting arms. "Adam? What the fuck do you…"_

_ "I'll take her home." He said sternly, and she looked to see him looking down at her, furious._

_ "Sure thing." The guy said, and he walked away. "But Alexandra."_

_ "What do you want?" She demanded, trying to pull away from him._

_ "Just shut up will you." He snapped, pulling her even closer to him, before walking to where his car was. "I'm taking you home."_

_ She wasn't sure how she got into her bed, or even how she got home but when she opened her eyes, that's where she was._

_ "How's your head?" Adam asked as he walked up to her, a glass of water in hand._

_ "Uh…dizzy." She moaned. "Wha…what are you doing here?"_

_ "I took you home remember."_

_ "No."_

_ "Figures." He laughed._

_ "Is my mom…."_

_ "No home."_

_ "Thank god." Alex sighed, leaning back in her large bed._

_ "Yeah, cause god forbid she see you with the bad one." Adam said harshly._

_ "That's not what I meant." She snapped._

_ "Whatever Lex." He sighed, rising up. "I'll see you at school on Monday and…"_

_ "Will you though?" She called, and he stopped dead._

_ "Whats that supposed to mean?" He demanded turning back and facing her._

_ "Well, tonight your talking to me. But come Monday, I have a feeling you're gunna be back in bimbo Barbie's arms ignoring me again."_

_ "Lex it's not like that…"_

_ "Then what is it like Adam? Why have you changed so much all of the sudden? Ignoring me…ignoring your brother?!" She looked up at him, sad. "What happened to you?"_

_ "Nothing happened. I'm still the same Adam…" _

_ "Oh don't even try that! You aren't any where close to the Adam I know." She snapped._

_ "Yes I am!" He snapped back._

_ "No, you aren't!" She yelled, rising up then, and marching towards him._

_ "Yes…I...AM!" He screamed. _

_ Alex looked up at him, totally shocked and afraid. But more then that, she was broken. And he had broken her. "Get out…" She whispered, as tears pooled in her eyes._

_ "What?" He snarled, looking down at her._

_ "Just…" She turned away from him then, not wanting him to see her cry. "Get out. Leave me alone. Go hang out with your new and improved friends. I don't care anymore…"_

_ "Lex…"_

_ "Just go Adam…" She cried, hugging herself. "Just go…"_

_ "No." He said sternly, and suddenly she felt his arms wrapped around her waist. "No…Alex I'm sorry but…." His mouth was right next to her ear, whispering to her, his breath sending chills up her spin as she cried. "I'm sorry but I'm not leaving you."_

_ He spun her around then, his arms still locked around her waist. "I'm not leaving you." Leaning down towards her, Adam smiled. "Ever again." He finished, before she reached up and locked her arms around his neck, their lips connecting._

&&&&

"Adam ended up staying with me at my house for the rest of the weekend…my mom was away on business and his mother never really questioned where he was back then. And Connor…well I just didn't talk to Connor for a few days." A small smile appeared on Alex's lips. "I was too happy to have Adam all to myself."

"How long were you two involved with one another after that weekend?" Derek asked.

"Just the summer…then me and Connor went to school and he…well I'm not really sure what he did but he traveled."

"And when you were in school, you and Connor got together?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "But then Adam came back and…" Alex stopped then and sighed.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us." JJ assured her, reaching forward and pressing her hand against hers.

"Might as well." Alex half smiled. "Got nothing to lose now."

"Adam showed up at our apartment one night when Connor was out of town and…I don't know it was just like it was that night. He had been gone and I wanted him back and there he was, standing in my door way."

"You slept with him." Aaron guessed and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I don't know why I did it, and neither does he but…it just happened and the next day Connor showed up early and found us and…" She stopped then and took a deep breath in to stop herself from crying.

"That night was when they fought. Adam kept calling me…telling me things that were confusing me. And all I was trying to do was talk to Connor. But he wouldn't answer. So finally I left him a message on his cell phone telling him if he wanted to try and work it out, to meet me at this little bar we liked to go to.

"I was there an hour before he shower up, and he was drunk….He said he hated me, and called me names. And I let him. But then it started to go good. He started to come around. That was until…Adam walked in the door.

"I still don't know how he knew we were there but he showed up and started saying those things again. That I was his, that I should be with him, that he could give me what Connor couldn't…and that was when all hell broke loose.

"Connor didn't mean to hit me. I tried to tell Adam that. But he wouldn't believe me. And the next thing I knew, I was in the back of an ambulance and they were being arrested.

"I didn't see either of them for a month. And it worried me. And scared me. I had never gone a day without having one of them around for nearly half my life. And all of the sudden it was like they were missing.

"But then Connor showed up to get his stuff. I didn't even try to make him stay. I didn't really want him to, not after what I'd done. But I made sure to tell him that, no matter what happened, he and Adam needed to reconcile. Because their relationship as brothers was worth more to me then having either of them in my life.

"And then in the end…some how the three of us worked it out. And we were okay with each other for a while. Until Connor and I talked about getting back together…that was a year ago. And that was when I realized that Adam loved me, and Connor did too. So I pulled away from them…"

"But it only made them want you more." JJ nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Nothing you could have done about that." Emily smiled down at her. "They always want what they can't have. Men are just stupid like that."

"I resent that comment." Derek noted, looking at her.

"I think we all do." Aaron added.

"IS that why you told me you could have stopped it years ago?" Spencer asked suddenly, getting everyone attention. "Because you were with Adam first? So you could have stopped it?"

"I guess…"

"How?"

"I couldn't have told Connor. I could have not kept it a secret. And maybe it would have changed things. Maybe he wouldn't have fallen in love with me at all…"

"You can't know that." David whispered.

"I've been dreading him finding out for years. Dreading what he'll think of me when he finds out…I couldn't lose him after everything. He's my best friend…And all I can ever think of it what if he found out…" She paused then, sighing heavily as tears filled her eyes. "What would he do if he found out that I loved Adam before I loved him?"

"You WHAT?!"

Everyone turned and watched as a slightly more sober Connor walked into the room, his eyes filled with rage.

"Connor…" Alex whispered, looking up at him in utter horror. "Connor I…"

"You were in love with him?" He asked, walking towards her. "You…LOVED him?!" He screamed.

"Calm down Connor." Derek called, stepping away from the table and walking towards Connor, with Aaron and David behind him.

"How could you….how could you lie to me about that? How could you…" his eyes went wide suddenly. "It was him…the guy from that summer that you wouldn't tell me about…it was ADAM!" He screamed, still coming closer to her, looking more hostile with each step.

"Connor I'm sorry…please…I didn't mean for it to happen." Alex was crying now as she slowly rose up, stepping towards him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but…"

"But you should have you slut!" He screamed.

"Hey! Back off!" Derek yelled as he got closer and closer.

"I can't believe that I EVER loved someone as disgusting as you. That I kept loving you after what you did with him. And now…now THIS?!" HE yelled. "Now I find out that he'd fucked you first? That'd he'd had you first and you KEPT it from me?!"

"Connor please!" Alex pleaded as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't 'Connor please' me!" He yelled. "You better hope that you stalker can still love you if he finds out about this. Because aside from him, no other man on _earth _will love a whore like you." Connor snarled, watching her with his eyes so full of hatred and anger that it physically hurt Alex to look at him. "And you know what…"

He rushed towards her then, but Derek and Aaron stepped in front of him, blocking his path, while Spencer jumped up and grabbed Alex's waist, pulling her into him protectively.

And Connor's reaction was instant. "I see you've already moved on." He snapped at her, watching her as she stood next to Spencer. "Well, like I said, _no _man, not even this tacky FBI nerd, will love you after hearing that."

Alex flinched against Spencer, and he tightened his hold on her waist.

"You're gunna die alone, just like you always feared. You're gunna die all fucking alone!" He screamed, and once again he tried to get at her, but Aaron and Derek pushed her back.

"I hate you." He sapped, before turning fast and marching out of the house, slamming the door shut a she did.

"You have to go after him…" Alex said suddenly, and everyone turned and looked at her.

"Why?" David asked.

The sound of a car peeling down the street cried out into the night and Alex flinched against Reid.

"He'll go after Adam…" She whispered, her eyes suddenly blank. "He'll go after him and…" She stopped herself then and shook her head. "You have to stop him."

"Alright, Reid, Morgan and Rossi you're with me. Prentiss and JJ…"

"Reid stays here." Emily said sternly, looking up at Aaron.

Aaron looked from her to Reid who was still holding onto a shaking Alex. His arm wrapped tightly and protectively around her waist.

"She trusts him Hotch…." Derek whispered to him, as the unit chief watched the pair.

"Alright." Aaron agreed. "JJ, Prentiss, when we get to Adam's house, I want you to get him out of there before Connor can show up."

"So long as he isn't already there." Emily warned, as they all marched out of the kitchen.

"Call us if anything happens." Aaron said lastly, looking at Spencer who nodded.

Spencer waited till he knew they were gone before he even considered moving. But he didn't need too.

As soon as the door to the house was closed, she collapsed to the floor, landing hard on her knees, sobbing.

"Alex…Alex, listen to me…you need to listen to me." Spencer called as he too dropped to the floor, holing her against him.

"He's right…he's right!" She cried, clinging onto Spencer. "No one will ever love me…I am a whore! And I will die alone!" She was shaking now as she cried, her head bowed, not looking at him. "No one will ever love me…" She whispered.

Spencer said the first and only thing that came to mind. The only thing that could possibly make her feel better. The only thing that was…true.

"I will." He whispered, fear rushing over him as the words left his lips.

Her crying stopped for a moment and she just remained there in his arms, her head pressed against his chest, breathing in deeply, still shaking. But ever so slowly, she pulled her head up and looked at him, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. "Wha…what?" She whispered, watching him.

"I'll love you." He said it again. And this time, it didn't scare him. Because he knew it was true. "I'll love you." He repeated, looking down at her smiling softly.

Her hands slowly crept up and pressed onto his chest, her back straightening as she looked up at him, her eyes wide with amazement.

"I will love you." He repeated it again, as she inched her way closer and closer to him, his hand coming up and cupping her face. "Forever."

"Spencer…" She whispered with a soft smile on her lips, before he leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled her against him, hugging her tightly as his hands slid up the back of her over sized t-shirt, while her hands grabbed at his own shirt, pulling it open. Slowly they fell to the floor, Alex's leg wrapped around his waist, his hands caressing her skin, the kiss deepening with every passing second.

As they slowly undressed one another, kissing each other, touching each other, holding each other, _loving _each other, in the distance, the soft sound of a cell phone going of rang out into the house.

A text message had been received. Received from someone who had been watching. Someone who wasn't please. Someone who wanted Spencer Reid…dead.


	8. Chapter 8

"Connor stop!" Adam screamed, trying to hold his brother back as he took another swing. "Stop!"

"You son of a bitch! How could you!" Connor cried out as he slammed his fist into Adam's face.

"HEY!" Derek screamed as he jumped out of the still moving car, running up and pulling Connor off of Adam before he could get another punch in. "That's enough man!"

"No! It's not enough!" Connor screamed, fighting to get away from Derek. "It'll never be enough!"

"What the fuck is going on?!" A man, who was standing at the top of stairs leading to Adam's place yelled out.

"You slept with her!" Connor screamed, still fighting with Derek.

"You knew that!" Adam yelled back.

"Before!" He yelled, and a look of horror washed over Adam's face. "In high school! You fucked her!" Connor managed to get away from Derek for only a moment, marching towards Adam before Derek had him in his grip once again. "That's right! I KNOW!"

"How…" Adam demanded, now looking angry.

"She fucking told the agents while I was standing right there listening. Going on about she had been happy to have 'her Adam' back. That she 'dreaded me finding out'…THAT SHE LOVED YOU FIRST!"

"What?!" The man at the top of the stairs cried out. "You slept with her more then just the one time?!" Adam glanced back at the man, ashamed, before looking back at his brother.

"Sir, I don't know who you are, but I think you better leave." Aaron called, and the man slowly descended the stairs, looking utterly shocked.

"Connor…look we were kids. It wasn't real love with me and her." Adam called, trying to remain calm. "It wasn't real and…"

"YES IT WAS! DON'T LIE!" Connor screamed. "She loved you and you loved her! You _STILL _love her! So go ahead and take her, cause I am _done_ with that little whore!"

Before Derek could react, Adam had tackled the pair and was now wrestling with Connor on the ground, both of them hitting each other and screaming.

"HEY!" Derek yelled, reaching down and grabbing Adam, as Aaron came forward and grabbed Connor, before both agents placed the brothers into cuffs.

"Alright, let's go." Derek called, hauling Adam towards one of the two SUV's as Aaron did the same.

"What time is it?" David asked, looking over at JJ.

"Almost one in the morning…" She whispered, looking down at her watch. "Want me to call Reid and…."

"No. I don't wanna risk waking up Alexandra if she somehow managed to get to sleep…" He shook his head. "Call him in the morning. We need to get these two straightened out and figure out which one of them is the unsub." David whispered before the three remaining agents pilled into their separate SUV's, all heading towards the police station to interrogate the brothers.

&

"Yeah…okay I'll let her know. Thanks JJ."

Alex yawned as she stretched out against Spencer's naked chest, the sun coming in from her bedroom window, warming her cool skin. "Is that gunna become a habit?" She whispered, her eyes still closed as she lay there.

"Is what gunna become a habit?"

She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him, smiling. "Getting phone calls that wake me up?"

"Sorry." He looked down at her smiling. "It was JJ…she just wanted to let me know that Connor and Adam are…under arrest."

She flinched against him, weather because of the arrest part of because of their names Spencer wasn't sure, but he pulled his arm up and wrapped it around her tightly.

"So…they didn't get there in time?" She whispered.

"No." Sighing, Spencer pulled her closer to him o that she was nearly laying on top of him. "Sorry…"

"Don't be." She let out a breath, sending a chill through Spencer's body, as she closed her eyes again.

They remained there in each other's arms for another hour, both coming in and out of being awake and falling back asleep, tightly wrapped up around each other as the run rose higher and higher.

"Alex…" Spencer whispered, running his hand up her back.

"Mhm?"

"I ah…I gotta go."

Slowly, Alex lifted herself off of Spencer, her hair falling all around her as she looked down at him. "Why?" She asked, clearly taken back by the thought.

"I have to help the team. You're still not safe. WE still don't know who the unsub is."

Alex pulled her hand off of his chest and brought it to her forehead, before raking her fingers back through her long hair, pushing it out of her face. A look of sadness marred her features.

She sighed then, and slowly rose up a wave of cold rushing over her as she left the protective warmth that was Spencer's arms wrapped around her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sitting up fast.

"Well, you'll need coffee. And something to eat." She smiled back at him, but he could tell that she wasn't happy.

"Alex…you have to understand. You're still not safe." Spencer rose out of the bed then, and walked over to where she was standing only in her bra and panties, looking sullen. "You're still not safe and…as much as I wanna spend all day in bed with you, I have to go and find this guy so you are safe." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her tiny, muscular frame into his and smiled at her. "I'll be back before you know it."

Alex sighed and smiled softly, bringing her arms up and pressing them to his chest. "Okay." She whispered, before leaning up and kissing him softly. "So…coffee?" She whispered, pulling away only slightly.

"That'd be great."

&

"Okay…I gotta go." Spencer called, still trying to get out the door. But Alex held him back once again.

"One more." She laughed, leaning in and pulling him back towards her, their bodies crushing together as their lips met passionately.

Spencer moaned against her lips, at first out of frustration, then out of the pure desire that rose up in him as her hands grabbed at his shirt, pulling him even closer to her.

"Okay." She smiled, pulling away. "Now you can go." Alex whispered, looking up at him seductively.

"No." Spencer said fast, and she looked at him startled. "One more." He grinned, leaning down and kissing her yet again.

This time the kiss lasted longer. Slowly, Spencer pushed Alex up against the nearby wall, running his hands up her sides as she slipped her hands into the open collar of his shirt, grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"Okay…" Alex called, momentarily having her lips free of his. "Okay! Spencer!" She giggled, as he continued to kiss her cheeks.

"One more." He whispered huskily.

"You're terrible." She laughed, before giving him a quick peck on the lips and pushing him away. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." He nodded, composing himself slightly. "I'll get here as soon as I can. We have to interrogate…" Spencer stopped himself and looked down at her. "Er…I mean…"

"It's okay." She smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it." She added, reaching up and placing her hands on his chest. "See you tonight."

Spencer smiled at her. "Yeah." He whispered, before turning and heading out the door, shutting it softly.

A smile appeared on Alex's lips as she turned towards the kitchen, her hand pressed against her neck as she walked.

It was almost as if she wasn't in danger at all anymore. Not when Spencer was there. And it made her happier then she had been in years.

Walking to the sink, Alex turned on the faucet to do the dishes, still smiling as she puttered around, cleaning things up while the sink filled with water.

It wasn't till a beeping noise went off that she dunk out of her trance and started looking around to find the source.

It was coming from her purse and right away she knew it as her 'missed message' tone from her cell phone.

"Mother…" She rolled her eyes and marched over to her purse which was crudely sitting on the kitchen table.

She stuck her hand in and pulled the phone out easily, slipping it open and pressing a few buttons to reach her text messages. And all the while she was doing this, she smiled happily, knowing that soon, it was all going to bed okay.

A small beep erupted as the text message appeared on the scene, and her smile dropped.

_I see what you are doing with the FBI agent, and let it be known Alexandra, I will not tolerate it. You are mine. It would be in his best interest if you stay away from him. Because if you don't, he will die._

Fear rocked through Alex's body as she looked at the message, over and over and over again. Spencer's life was in danger…and the stalker had been there last night, watching her with him.

She felt all the more violated, and started to shake uneasily, when her ringtone exploded around her making her jump.

She looked down to see an incoming call. And everything inside of her wished that it would be Spencer when she answered.

"Heh…hello?"

_"Please don't be afraid Alexandra, I don't want you to be scared."_

Her eyes went wide as she rocked her head upwards, looking around at the many widows of the house that surrounded her.

_"I, like any other man, don't share whats mine."_

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Alex whispered into the phone, as she slowly made her way towards the land line phone that was placed on the kitchen counter.

_"I saw you last night." _The voice snapped, angry now. _"I saw you with Spencer Reid!" _He screamed.

"I don't know what you're…."

_"Yes you do you little bitch! Did you enjoy him being inside of you? Did you like it?" _He snarled angrily, his voice deepening with rage and anger.

"Please…" She pleaded, as tears filled her eyes, as she slowly reached for the phone, intent on dialing the police right away. "Don't hurt him…"

The man on the other end of the line sighed then. _"Oh, Alexandra, please don't cry. I'm sorry I was cross with you. I only want to help you. I only want you to be safe." _He paused then, and chuckled on the other end of the line. _"I only want you to myself."_

Her fingers wrapped around the cordless phone and she pulled it out the cradle, pressing the talk button, fallowed by 9-1-1.

_"Now, my dearest Alexandra, listen closely because I am going to tell you what you can do to make sure that Spencer Reid is still breathing tomorrow."_

_"9-1-1, what your emergency?" _Rang out from the other phone in her hands. _"Hello? Is there another there?"_

_"First you're going to hang up that other phone." _He explained to her, and she did exactly that, swallowing hard, fighting back the tears.

_"Good, good girl." _It became very clear to Alex that he was watching her every move then, if he could see her hang up the phone. _"Now, I want you to get a piece of paper and write down these instructions. Because once you've done what I've told you to do, we'll be together."_

Tear spilled over onto her cheeks as she stood there, listening to the instructions her soon to be captor was giving her. And all the while she knew, she needed to fallow them to keep Spencer safe, and alive.

&

"Lemme get this straight…you said you were gunna stay and try to talk to her, but you didn't."

"Yes…"

"Instead you went to a bar and got drunk?" Emily asked, a little confused.

"Yeah…"

"Why?" David asked.

"Look what does it matter? I went and got drunk, and then I went to go talk to her okay?"

"Did you see Adam when you were at this bar?"

"No." Connor snapped. "Why?"

"He did the same thing. Left and went to a bar to get drunk."

"Good….for….him." Connor snarled, leaning towards Emily, looking furious.

"Alright, Connor, I'm gunna give it to you straight." David said, taking a chair and sitting across from the man who was hand cuffed to the table. "You're a smart guy, you run a business. So I really don't think you want your credibility to be shot if you get arrested for assault on your brother." Connor looked up at David then, seemingly interested. "So why don't you tell us the truth about how you feel about Alexandra."

"I think I made myself pretty clear at her house." Connor snapped. "I hate her."

David and Emily exchanged a look with one another, before they both rose up and left the room.

"He's not talking." Emily explained, as her and David rejoined with the rest of the group.

"Neither is Adam…" Derek whispered. "What do we do Hotch?"

"Put them together, in the same room." He explained, and a look of confused rose on everyone faces. "If either of them is the stalker, one of them if bound to admit to it when in confrontation with someone else who she was in love with."

"Got it." Derek nodded, before he and David headed towards the room where they had left Adam.

"Reid, any word from Alexandra?" Aaron asked, looking over at him.

"No. Nothing." Spencer answered, pulling his phone out. "Maybe I should call her?" He whispered, looking to Emily and JJ.

"Yeah, maybe." Emily answered, smiling and looking to JJ as Derek and David walked past with Adam in cuffs, before entering the interrogation room where Connor was.

Spencer made a face before he pulled his phone up to his ear, while the others went to the room where David and Derek were now trying to calm the brothers down.

_"Hey this is Alex! Leave me a message and I'll call you back."_

"Hey Alex it's…it's Spencer. Uh, just calling to check in…you're probably sleeping so…call me when you get this…okay…bye!"

"You're sick!" Connor screamed, as Spencer entered the room. "How could you live with yourself while doing that to me?!"

"If I'm not mistaken I was _doing _it to _HER_!" Adam screamed back.

"This isn't gunna get us anywhere…" JJ sighed, watching as the brothers argued.

"What did she say?" Aaron asked, as Spencer stepped in, closing the door softly.

"She didn't answer…I left her a message telling her to call me so…"

"Oh so that makes you what? Superman?! You just swoop in and save her so you get to bang her because of it?!" Connor cried out.

"Well you were kinda occupied and didn't seem to mind it at the time!" Adam yelled back.

"I MIND IT NOW!" Connor screamed. "You should have just let Casey take her home! You should have known that she would _never _sleep with him!"

"Casey?" Spencer spun around, the name ringing a bell. "Did you just say Casey?"

"Yeah." Connor snapped his eyes still on Adam. "What about him?"

"You mean the guy you sent to the hospital?"

"What are you talking about?" Connor asked, looking up at him confused. "We didn't…"

"Casey…big, muscular guy?"

"Yeah." The brothers answered.

"When I went to pick her up at the hospital, he was there. Said you'd sent him up to try and talk her into letting you guys back in."

"But…that's impossible." Adam explained, looking at Spencer. "He just got into town last night. He was at my place."

"The guy on the stairs?" Aaron asked. "The one I told to leave?"

"Yeah that's him." Connor nodded.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"He was the one that she was going to go home with?" Emily asked, and the brothers turned their attention to her. "The night at the beach? When she slept with you? It was Casey that was going to take her home?"

"Yeah." Adam nodded.

"Do you talk to Casey a lot?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. He's one of our best friends." Connor answered angrily.

"Do you talk to him about Alex? Tell him about her life? Private things that she would only tell you?" Spencer demanded, stepping up to the table and placing his hands down onto the hard surface.

Looks of fear crossed both brothers' minds and they looked at one another.

"Do you?!" Spencer screamed, shocking everyone.

"Yeah." Adam answered, looking to Spencer. "When she was with Connor and I was travelling…I'd call him just so I could tell someone about her…to try and get someone else to see how amazing she was…"

"Same here…When she and I broke up I called Casey all the time…"

"Dammit." Derek snapped.

"It's him." JJ noted, looking up at them all. "He's the unsub."

"WHAT?" Adam cried out.

"No!" Connor added.

Somehow, over the yelling and screaming, Spencer heard the ring of his cell phone and looked down at it to, seeing that it was Alex calling.

"Guys! It's Alex." He called out, shutting _everyone _up.

"Put her on speaker." Aaron ordered.

"Alex?" Spencer answered, pressing the phone to his ear. "Just give me a second I'm gunna put you on speaker." He pulled the phone away to fast to wait to hear her demanding that he not.

"Okay." Spencer called, holding his phone up. "Alex…Listen we need to tell you something that might…"

_"Take me off speaker phone." _She called out, her voice soft. As soon as they heard her voice, both Connor and Adam exchanged a look.

"Some thing's wrong." Connor whispered, looking up to the agents.

Spencer noticed it too, and a worried look appeared over his face. "Alex are you okay?"

_"Look…I don't think I need your help anymore okay? I've got everything figured out…"_

"What do you mean?" Emily called, stepping towards Spencer.

_"I mean, stay away from me. I don't need you crowding my life and making a mess of things. You show up and suddenly I'm being threatened and I lose my best friends and my life falls apart. So stay away." _Her voice was hard and stern then, but under it, there was a hint of sadness.

"Alex…" JJ called into the phone. "You can't be…"

_"What?" _She snapped angrily. _"Serious? Well I am."_

"Alex what's wrong?" Connor called.

_"Shut up Connor." _She fired back. _"Stay out of this." _She added.

"Lex, talk to us." Adam called.

_"What is there to talk about?!"_ She screamed out now. _"I want you, all of you, to leave me the fuck alone!"_

Spencer took a deep breath, contemplating his future at the BAU if he said what was on his mind. He figured he'd get fired…but it didn't matter to him and he said it anyways. "Even me?" He called into the phone softly. "Even after last night?" He added.

Everyone looked up at him, utterly shocked and confused, before they all looked back down at the phone.

Alex didn't say anything for what seemed an eternity. _"Yes…"_ She called finally, her voice breaking, clearly crying now. _"Especially you." _She added, before the phone went dead.

The beeping sound indicating the line had been cut screamed out into the room, as they all looked at the phone, horrified.

Spencer slowly shut the phone, nearly breaking it as he clenched his fist, before looking up at them all and whispering,

"He has her…"


	9. Chapter 9

Alex knew she only had a limited amount of time. And every second she wasted on packing the _specific _items he had requested, she knew that they were probably getting closer and closer to the house.

Shoving some of her most intimate items of clothing, or rather undergarments, into the large duffel bag, Alex held back the urge to cry. She could only think of what was about to happen to her as she looked over the silk slips and lace bra and panty sets that she was placing angrily into the bag. But also, of how this man, this _monster_, knew about these things.

The ringing of her phone set her into a panic. It had been ringing and ringing off the hook for the last ten minutes. And she knew it was Spencer. Calling to try and stop her, if he even knew what she was doing.

But she couldn't stop. Not when he was at risk of being killed…all because of her.

She hadn't noticed that she was crying until she was flying down the stairs, tripping over her feet as she went and nearly falling. She regained herself fast and sprinted down the remaining steps, tossing her bag to the floor as she entered the living room.

There was one last thing she needed to do. Something that he hadn't asked her to do, but she was going to do it anyways. And if he was watching, and he saw it, she was sure she would be punished. But she didn't care. She had to let Spencer know.

Grabbing a piece of paper from a notebook, and a pen, Alex started scribbling it all out, how sorry she was, and how thankful she was, and how much she wised that it hadn't ended like that. And how much she wished they'd had more time.

She finished writing and folded the note, addressing it to Spencer, and then she was out the door, not even locking it as she rushed to her awaiting car.

He had simply told her to drive away. Drive and he would tell her what to do. So that's what she intended to do.

Jumping into her car, she started it up and shifted it into drive. And just as she was about to press down on the gas pedal, she noticed something.

Across the street, still running with someone inside, was a blue truck.

He was watching her…the whole time, he was watching her.

Fear rushed through her, and she looked away from the truck, her eyes filling with tears as she slowly pressed onto the gas and turned out of her drive way.

She looked back only once. And when she did, she saw that the truck was fallowing her.

&

"She's still not answering!" Spencer cried out as they turned another corner.

"Try her again!" Connor yelled.

Spencer pulled his phone up to his ear and pressed the redial button only to get constant ringing.

"Nothing." He yelled, snapping the phone shut. "Adam?" Spencer turned and looked in the back seat to where Adam was sitting, his phone pressed to his ear.

"No…he's no answering…"

"Dammit!" Spencer cried out.

"We're almost there Reid…just hang on a bit longer…" Derek called, trying to comfort him. But it didn't work, and for the rest of the car ride he was tense.

"Her car's gone." Connor called out, as they pulled up to her house. "What does that mean?" He asked, looking to Spencer.

But he didn't answer. He simply undid his seat belt, pulled his gun out, and jumped out of the vehicle, rushing up to the house first.

"Reid wait!" Derek screamed at him as he and the other agents and police officers fallowed.

He got to the door and stopped, breathing in deeply as Derek and Aaron arrived behind him.

"Reid…lemme go first." Derek whispered, slipping in past Spencer. "Ready?" He called, and they nodded. "One…two…three!"

Derek pushed the door open and Aaron rushed in, gun drawn, as Derek fallowed with Spencer behind him.

"Clear." Spencer called, rushing into the kitchen.

"Clear." Aaron called from the living room.

"Clear!" Derek called from upstairs.

"Reid…you might wanna get in here." Aaron called softly, and Spencer rushed into the living room. "It's addressed to you…." He whispered, lifting up a folded piece of paper.

Spencer looked at it, and right he knew it wasn't good.

"Is she here?" He heard Adam called, and suddenly the brother's were both inside the house.

"She's gone…" Derek said sadly.

"What's it say?" Aaron asked, looking stern and angry, not paying attention to the brothers.

Spencer sighed heavily as Connor, Adam and Derek crowded around, with David, Emily and JJ right behind them.

"Spencer. This is the only way. He said he would kill you because of what happened. He saw it all. He saw us. And I won't let someone else I care for be hurt because of my stupidity…"

"He saw what?" Connor asked, looking up at Spencer. "What did he see?"

"What do you think?" Derek snapped, pushing Connor and Adam away from Spencer.

"Please, don't be angry with me for what I'm doing. Because as afraid as I am of what's going to happen to me, at least I know you're safe. And for me that's really all that matters."

"She's sacrificing herself for Reid?" Emily asked, looking up at Spencer astonished.

"Keep reading…" Aaron whispered.

Spencer nodded, before continuing. "I wish we could have had more time. More time to get to know each other and be with each other. It would have been great. But I will not risk your life for that. Not when I can solve the problem. Please don't worry about me I'll be fine. I would ask you not to look for me but, you will. It's your job. A job you do very well. If you don't find me, or you do and I've keep killed…"

Spencer cut himself off there and swallowed hard.

"It's okay Reid." JJ whispered, reaching up and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Keep going."

Sighing heavily, Spencer finished reading the letter. "If you don't find me, or you do and I've been killed, don't linger on it. Move on. I chose this path, and there for the consequences are my own fault. Not yours. So please, don't feel at fault. I would never blame you for this. Keep up the good fight doc. Alex."

Spencer folded the paper and looked up at his fellow agents, expecting looks of anger and shame. But he was greeted with worry and sadness.

"We have to find her." Derek whispered. "She's going to him which means he'll think she loves him. And if she makes one wrong move…"

"Don't." Emily snapped in a whispered, cutting him off. But Spencer knew what would happen.

"When did she call you?" David asked, looking to Spencer.

"Half an hour ago, tops." Spencer answered, pushing the paper into his pocket slowly.

"She can't have gotten that far." Aaron whispered. "We need to find her."

"Wait a minute, maybe we're looking at this all wrong. How do we know Casey actually has her? How do we know he just didn't tell her to leave? Or that she chose to leave on her own?" Emily asked, looking around at all the agents.

"Did you see anything odd in her bedroom?" Aaron asked, looking to Derek.

"Her top drawer was wide open, nothing inside of it."

"That's not usually where woman keep your sweaters and t-shirts." JJ whispered, looking to Emily who nodded.

"So what do we think?"

"He told her to leave." Spencer whispered. "He told her to call and tell us not to go after her, and he told her what to pack…"

"So he wanted her to only pack her bras and underwear?" Connor called, standing close enough to hear the conversation. "Why?" He asked, looking slightly sickened and worried.

"Sex." Spencer whispered.

"That's where it started!" David noted, connecting it all together. "It's the one thing that she offered him, but never fallowed through with. And he's been trying to get her to give into it ever since then."

"The gifts?" JJ asked, looking at him oddly.

"Jewelry, flowers, candy. All these items are things that you would give your significant other in hopes of having sex."

"That's been what he wanted all along." Spencer whispered, looking around. His eyes stopped when he looked into the kitchen. "That's what he saw…" He whispered, before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Reid?" Derek called, as he fallowed him.

"He saw us…" Spencer whispered, looking at the floor where they had been the night before. "He was watching…" He repeated, remembering what she had said in the letter.

"Reid, I'm not going to ask you what happened here last night with Alexandra. I'm pretty sure we all know." Aaron called, and Spencer slowly turned around and faced him. "I think you're well aware of the consequences that you're gunna have to deal with when we get back. But as of right now…"

"You can't take me off this case Hotch." Spencer called, stepping towards him with desperation in his eyes. "Not now. Not yet."

"I'm not." Aaron said softly, looking up at Spencer. "You started this with us, and you're going to finish it."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled.

"Alright. You two." Aaron turned fast and faced the brothers. "Where would Casey have taken her? Does he have an apartment here? Or a hotel room?"

"No. He was staying with me." Adam's explained.

"His mom has a place." Connor added. "But he wouldn't go there."

"Why not?" JJ asked.

"She's really uptight. Wants him to have this weird life that she thinks is right. Perfect woman who'll cook him dinner and dress properly everyday." Connor shrugged. "She's from the south. It's all southern bells and debutants down there. That's what she was, and that's what she wants for Casey."

"He dated girls like that. All the time." Adam whispered. "Always with the perfect hair, and the perfect cloths…Why would he go from that to Alex?" He looked up at the agents, confusion on his face.

"But Alex was a deb." Connor said suddenly, looking at his brother. "Remember? She went south to her mother's home town?"

"Wait." Derek called, holding up his hands. "Where's Alex's mom from?"

"Actually…" Realization crossed Connor's face. "The same place Casey's mom's from."

"Is Casey really close with his mother? Talk to her a lot? Talk _about _her a lot?"

"Yeah." Adam nodded.

"All the time."

"Call's her every day."

"She's everything mommy hates." Emily noted thinking about Alexandra as she looked up at Aaron. "But she's also good to bring home to her."

"In his eye's she's the perfect woman." David noted.

"And she went to him willingly." JJ added.

"Morgan, get Garcia on the phone. Get her tracking Alexandra's cell phone. If she has it, and it's on, we can find her. We're on the road in five." Slowly, Aaron turned and faced Spencer, as the others sprang into action. "Reid?" He called softly.

"Yeah?" Spencer answered, looking up at him, almost in a daze.

"I promise you," Reaching up, Aaron placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "We're getting her back." He paused, seeing Spencer's blank expression. "You know that right?"

"Yeah…" Spencer nodded as his determination to get her back spiked. "I know."

&

Alex tried to stay calm as she drove. Trying not to cry. And trying to stay focused.

But with the large truck behind her, fallowing her every move, it was getting harder and harder by the minute.

And finally, when she pulled over onto a deserted street, she'd had enough.

Turning her car off, she took one deep breath, before jumping out and rushing to the now parked truck behind her.

"Hey!" She screamed, marching forward to the blacked out windows. "Why are you fallowing me?!" Alex yelled, as she reached the truck, before banging on the driver side window. But nothing happened.

"Open up you fucking scum bag!" She screamed, smashing her fist onto the widow.

Suddenly the window rolled down, and Alex backed away, ready for anything.

"Alex?"

"Casey?" She asked, looking shocked. "What the hell are you here?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, pushing open the door and stepping out.

"Wait…you were fallowing me?" Alex asked, backing away.

"Alex…I was at Connor's when they arrested him and Adam. And I wanted to make sure you were okay." He was coming closer and closer as she backed away.

"Casey…why were you fallowing me?"

A smile appeared over his features that scared her. "I was worried about you." He cooed. "I heard about what's going on with Connor and Adam and…" He paused and took one large step towards her, reaching out and touching her bare arms. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Fear rushed thought Alex as she looked up at his loving expression. "It's you." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid Alex." He smiled, pulling her towards him.

"It's…you." She gasped, as his arms suddenly folded around her, pressing her against him.

"You'll be safe now. I promise." He whispered, before his lips pressed against the top of her head. "And so will Spencer Reid." Alex flinched in his arms. "So long as you stay with me." Pushing her away from him then, Alex looked up to see that his expression had changed. "And you will stay with me." He said angrily, dictating to her what she would do, no longer asking. "Wont you?" He added.

Alex nodded, as a tear streamed down her cheek. "Yes." She whispered, bowing her head, so that he couldn't see. "I'll…stay with you."

"Good!" He cried out happily. "Now." He added, his tone darkening, forcing her to look up at him. "You brought the things I wanted?"

"Ye…yes." She nodded, still close to him.

"Including the dress?" Alex nodded. "Wonderful. In that case, get your bag and get into my truck. We have to make a stop before we go to our spot."

"Our spot?" Alex looked up at him, confused.

"Of course!" he smiled happily, but she still looked confused. "You remember don't you?" Alex watched him, unsure what to say. "Don't you?"! He said angrily, grabbing her arms and squeezing them.

Alex snapped her eyes shut with pain. "Yes!" She cried out as his grip got tighter and tighter. "I remember." She whispered, as his grip slowly loosened. "I remember." She repeated, taking a deep, strangled breath.

"Good. Alright then!" He called out cheerfully. "Let's get you bag, get that dress out, get you changed and be on our way."

Pulling her along with him back to her car, Casey opened it up and pulled out her suitcase, before opening it and pulling out a very old fashioned, and rather dated dress that Alex had gotten from her mother.

"You'll look beautiful in this." He smiled, holding it up. "And she'll just love you."

Alex looked up at him as he looked over the dress. "She…?" She whispered, more fear washing over her.

"Yes." Casey nodded, looking down at her. "She's always wanted someone like you to be with me. You're everything she's looking for." A evil grin crossed his lips. "And you're all mine."

A cool chill rushed up Alex's spin as he softly started to chuckle.

&

"Garcia said her cell phone is still bouncing off two towers." Derek said angrily, snapping his phone shut as they turned down another street.

"So basically she could be anywhere between those two towers?" Connor asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah…basically." Derek said softly, as he looked to the passenger seat at Spencer. "You ok kid?"

"I'll be okay when she's safe." Spencer answered softly, looking over the papers in his hands.

"Find anything?" Adam asked, also leaning forward with Connor and looking at Spencer.

"No…at least I don't think so…" Slapping the papers down on his lap, Spencer looked up out the window, his face twisted in deep thought. "Did Casey ever tell you about…introducing these women to his mother? The ones she would have liked?"

"No." Adam shook his head.

"Never. He always said they weren't good enough. That they were missing the one thing that she would really like." Connor added.

"Did he say what that was?" Derek asked, glancing back at them in the rear view mirror.

"Something about being a real woman?" Adam turned and looked to his brother. "Having life skills? Not being primped and proper but being…real? Something like that?"

"Yeah. He thought it was important that she be proper but also have lived."

"He wanted her to have life experiences." Derek said, looking to Spencer who was once again looking at the papers. "Why?"

"Debutants are usually very proper and never act out. They always do as their told and never say no."

"That's it!" Connor said suddenly, snapping his fingers. "He said that his mother always wished she'd been able to say no to his father. He needed a woman who could say no."

"And that's something that Alex is really good with."

"But she wouldn't say no to him." Spencer whispered, looking away from the papers yet again. "She wouldn't risk saying no and having him hurt her."

"Or you." Derek whispered, looking over at his fellow FBI agent.

"But she would." Adam said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, as both her and Spencer turned and looked at the brothers.

"Alex would say no. Even if she's with Casey and he's threatened to kill you."

"Why?" Spencer demanded.

"Because that's who she is." Connor whispered.

"And that's why he wanted her."

Spencer watched them for a moment and then looked at the clock on the dash board. "Do you know where his mother lives?"

"Yeah." They both answered.

"What are you thinking?"

"He would want his mother approval over anything." Spencer whispered, his mind racing. "He would want her to approve of Alex before he even thought of doing anything else."

"Are you sure?"

"If he's as involved with his mother as Connor and Adam say, then yes."

"So?"

"Call Hotch." Spencer whispered, shutting the file in his lap shut. "We're going to see Casey's mother."


	10. Chapter 10

Short chapter I know, sorry! I just wanted to take a minute and let you all know that, a couple chapter's back Reid said 'I will love you.' And I get the feeling that some people might take that to mean that he _is_ in love with her. Well he doesn't actually love her and she doesn't love him. _They aren't in love _is what I'm trying to say. But they both feel that they could love one another if they had more time to be together. Hope that you can understand that . Sounds kinda weird to me now that I've typed it out but ... yeah ...  
Anywhozzel ! Hope you enjoy ! R&R  
xoxox magiie .

* * *

"You did wonderful." Casey smiled at her. "You were perfect." He added, turning onto another street, still smiling. "I can't believe how wonderful it all turned out! You were great!"

"Thank you…" Alex whispered softly, pressed up against the passenger door, as far away from Casey as possible. Slowly, she looked down at her hand, and cringed when she saw the glint of the diamond on her left hand ring finger. "I'm…glad." She added, trying to keep him happy,

"She adored you. She loved you!" He added, smiling even more. "She thinks you're perfect. I knew she would." He turned and looked at her for a moment, before looking back at the road, still smiling. "You should be happy that she didn't kick you out after you said you didn't like tea. Mother doesn't usually tolerate people being rude."

"I wasn't being rude." Alex said angrily, forgetting herself and who she was with for a moment.

"What?" Casey snapped, and Alex flinched. "What did you say?"

She took a deep breath and looked over at him, the truck now slowing down. "I said…I wasn't being rude."

The truck came to a complete stop now, Casey parking it, his eyes looking forward and away from her.

"You weren't being rude…" He whispered, pulling the keys out of the ignition and taking a deep breath. "You weren't being rude…" He repeated.

"No…" Alex whispered softly, watching him. "I don't think I was…" She added in a low tone, knowing that no matter what she said, it wouldn't stop what was about to happen.

Slowly, Casey turned and looked at her, and Alex could have sworn she saw his eyes change color. "You bitch!" He screamed, before leaning forward and slapping her so hard, she flew back, smashing her head against the window. "Don't you ever insult my mother like that ever again!" He screamed, hitting her again.

"I'm sorry!" Alex cried out, tears streaming down her face as the assault continued.

Slowly, the hitting stopped and Casey pulled away. "Alexandra…please, don't ever insult mother again. She means the world to me." He paused then and looked at her lovingly, scaring her more then anything. "Well, that's a lie. You mean the world to me but…she is my mother. Do you understand?" He asked, reaching forward and cupping her face.

It took all her strength not to flinch at his touch, but slowly she nodded. "Yes….I understand."

"Good." He smiled, as his hand fell away from her face, and he took her left hand in his. "Good." He repeated, looking over her hand as if in a trance, before he pulled her hand up and pressed her fingers to his lips.

Alex snapped her eyes shut as tears spilled over, a disgusted feeling in the pit of her stomach forming.

"Now." He whispered softly, pulling her hand away from his lips. "We better get going. I don't wanna wait to late to get to our spot." Letting her hand drop, Casey placed the keys back into the ignition and started up the truck. "I've got something very special planned. So that we can finished what we started all those years ago." Placing the truck into drive, he turned and gave her one last look. "I know you're going to love it."

As they drove away, Alex looked out the window to see a man and a woman standing there watching the truck. She hoped with everything that she was that they saw what happened and would call the cops.

But something inside her told her that, even if they did, it would be too late regardless.

&

"Adam! And Connor! What are you doing here?" The woman at the door asked, a cigarette in her hand, her hair up in a tight bun. "And who are these people?"

"Ah…Ellie do you think we could come in?" Adam asked.

"A gentleman never asks…"

"We're with the FBI." Derek said angrily, pulling his badge out. "And we need to speak to you about your son."

"Casey? Oh he just left!" She smiled happily.

"Ellie, how much have you had to drink tonight?" Connor asked, stepping forward to the smiling elderly lady.

"Only one brandy." She smiled. "But they do seem to be stronger these days. Now what do the FBI want with my Casey?"

"When he was here, was he with someone?" Spencer asked, stepping up to the door, pushing Adam and Connor out of the way.

"Oh yes! His fiancé! Alexandra!"

"Fiancé?" Adam called, looking in at the small elderly woman.

"Oh yes! Lovely girl. Very pretty too. Although she has a nasty bruise on her cheek. Not very lady like!" Ellie laughed while Spencer flinched and looked at Derek, while Elli continued to speak. "Casey came to get my wedding and engagement rings for the dear girl. And my approval of course."

"Of course." Adam called, trying to smile as if he were interested.

"I must say, she was very shocked when he slipped those rings on her finger. The poor dear was shaking." Ellie laughed then. "Probably excited."

"No doubt." Connor whispered.

"But why are you here asking about Casey and Alexandra? Have they done something wrong?"

"Ma'am…" Derek stepped forward then, his ton soft. "Casey and Alexandra aren't engaged. They aren't even a couple."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Casey has taken Alexandra without consent." Derek explained, but Ellie didn't seem to understand. "He's uh…he…"

"He kidnapped her." Connor said harshly.

"I beg your pardon! Casey did no such thing!"

"I beg your pardon Ellie, but your son kidnapped my best friend." Adam fired back.

"Easy." Derek warned.

"I don't understand. See didn't act afraid, or scared. She even told me how much she loved him."

"He probably groomed her to say these things before they arrived." Spencer noted, "How long ago were they here?"

"Oh maybe half an hour ago? They were in and out pretty fast. Casey didn't even finish his coffee." Sadly, Ellie looked up at them all. "Will he hurt that poor girl?"

"If the bruise you mentioned tells us anything…" Spencer sighed heavily. "Then he already has."

"Did Casey say where they were going?" Derek asked.

"No. Well…he said they had a special date at their special place. But I don't know where that is."

"Alright, thank you for your time."

"I'm…very sorry." Ellie called as they stepped away from the house.

"Special place…any ideas?" Derek asked, turning to Adam and Connor.

"No…Casey was never really with Alex unless we got together at a bar when he was in town." Connor explained, as they approached the car.

"Yeah. And aside from the Beach back in high school…."

"The beach." Spencer said fast, turning and looking at the brothers. "That's where he took her."

"Where is it?" Derek asked.

"Not too far from here. Maybe…ten, fifteen minutes?" Connor said, looking to Adam for reassurance, who nodded.

"His mother said he left half an hour ago. They'll already be there." Spencer said frantically, before they all jumped into the car.

"Call Hotch. Tell him where we're going." Derek ordered, as he started to SUV up, shifting it into drive.

"Hotch? He took her to the beach. Right…what do you mean? When?!" Spence called into his phone, outraged.

"What?" Derek called, glancing over at Spencer as he drove.

"Right. We'll meet you there." Pulling his phone away from his ear, Spencer sighed.

"What happened?" Adam asked, as both her and Connor leaned forward.

"Nine-one-one call just came in and Garcia got notified. A man and a woman called in and said that they witnessed a woman who fit Alexandra's description getting assaulted in a truck."

"What kind of truck?" Adam asked.

"Ford."

"That's what Casey drives." Connor said angrily.

"We gotta get to that beach." Derek said softly, pressing harder on the gas. "Now."

&

"Don't be shy." Casey laughed, as Alex slowly made her way towards him, her arms wrapped tightly around her cold and exposed body. "Come on Alex." He called, urging her to quicken her pace.

"Coming…" She whispered, letting her arms drop before she marched towards him, the sand cold against her feet.

"There we go." He smiled as she neared him, his arms opening up for her. "Do you like what I've laid out?"

Alex took a minute and looked at the spread he's set out. There were blankets laid out in the sand, and a few small pillows as well. And all around the area, there were candles in the sand casting a glow around her and him. She saw in the corner of the blankets, a dozen red roses, and a small box that was shaped like a heart. Chocolates she assumes.

"Well?" HE said more urgently.

"It's…lovely." She smiled softly, pulling her arms back up around her.

"Now…don't do that." He snapped, reaching forward and pulling her arms down. "I asked you to bring these items so that I could admire them, not watch you hid in shame."

Alex nodded slowly, keeping her arms at her sides as she felt his eyes gaze over her body, as he admired her leopard lace teddy and matching panties.

"Why don't you," Casey called, as he slowly reached up and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Come over any lay down?" He suggested, still watching her.

"Oh…okay." Alex agreed, before slowly walking past him and to the blanket where she sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I think…" Casey called, before he knelt down, hovering over her with his shirt fully unbuttoned. "That tonight will be a night to remember." He smiled, as he reached up and touched her cheek.

Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her neck, as tears filled Alexandra's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alexandra…you're not being very nice." Casey called, as his lips pressed against the hollow of her neck.

"I'm sorry…it's just I'm….cold." She said fast.

"You'll be warm soon enough." He said, his voice low and filled with so much sexual frustration that Alex pulled away.

"Wait…wait!" She called, pulling away from him.

"Alex…" He said sternly, watching her.

"Well it's just…this is kinda a little fast don't you think?"

"Fast?" Casey asked, watching her. "Not at all!" He laughed, before coming back at her. "This has been years in the making!" He added.

"Please…please Casey." She pleaded, backing away even more, risking getting hit. "Please just…wait." She whispered.

"Why?" He demanded, his eyes getting that gleam in them that was warming her of the pain about to be inflicted on her.

"It's just…I'm…nervous." She whispered, before laughing slightly. "Do you think maybe we could…" Alex looked around, trying to think of anything that they could do as a distraction. "Dance?" She asked, looking back at him with a smile.

"Dance?" He asked, looking confused.

"Yeah." She nodded, pulling away from him and slowly rising up. "I mean…" Alex paused and composed herself, before looking down at him lovingly, or as convincingly as possible. "I would love to dance with my fiancé."

A soft smile appeared on his lips and slowly rose up. "What a wonderful idea." He whispered, before walking towards her with his arms open.

"Great." She smiled nervously, entering his awaiting arms which folded around her.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that we're finally together." He whispered into her neck as they slowly swayed back and forth.

"Me…me too." She agreed, her arms lightly wrapped around his neck.

"Mhh…" Casey moaned, pressing his cheek to hers. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank…you." She whispered. And suddenly his hold on her waist tightened. "And you're…handsome." She added, sensing what he was looking to hear. He pulled away from her then, looking at her angrily. "So very…handsome." She emphasized.

"I love you." He smiled, the angry expression fading away.

"And I…love you." She half smiled.

"Of course you do." He grinned, leaning in towards her and resting his forehead against hers. "Because I'm the only man in the world that can make you happy." He took a deep breath then and closed his eyes. "The only man."

"Yes…" Alex whispered, her mind drifting to Spencer as tears filled her eyes. "The only man…" She agreed.

"Well." He said suddenly, pulling away from her and looking at her. "As fun as dancing is, I think we have much more fun things to do."

"Casey…I don't think…"

"Oh but I do." He smirked, pushing her towards the blanket. "Come on Alex. Don't be shy, don't be nervous. We love each other."

"Casey…please!" She pleaded. "If you love me you won't force me to do anything I don't want to do."

The look that splashed over his face was so terrifying that Alex gasped. "Something that you don't want to do?" He repeated. "What do you mean you don't want to? You don't want to be with me?"

"No! No that's not what I said! I'm just nervous and…"

"This is about that FBI agent isn't it?" He said suddenly, reaching forward and grabbing hold of her arms painfully. "Spencer Reid. That's what this is about isn't it?!" He screamed.

"Casey you're hurting me!" Alex cried out, as his nails started to dig into her skin. "Please! I love you! And only you!"

"You're lying!" He screamed, pushing her down onto the blanket, a wave of sand coming up and splashing over her terrified body.

"Please…Casey please!"

"You lied to me." He screamed, falling down on his knees and watching her. "You told me that you loved me!"

"I do!"

"No you don't!" He cried out, before shoving his hand into his back pocket, suddenly looking manic. "You love him! You love Spencer Reid. And you love Connor. And Adam!" Slowly, pulling his hand back around, Alex saw a shinning glint in the candle lit and fear washed over her. "You love them all, but you never loved me."

"I do!" She cried out, trying to be as convincing as possible, as she slowly back away from him. "I do love you Casey! Please!" Alex cried out, as tears streamed down her ace.

"No…you…DON'T!" He screamed, lunging forward and grabbing her neck, the knife coming into view.

"NO!" She screamed, pushing him, slapping him, hitting him as hard as she possibly could. But his hold on her neck only got tighter, causing her breathing to become shallow and slowed. "Stop!" She pleaded, trying to push him away.

"I loved you! I loved you so much!" He screamed, as he pulled the blade up high over his head.

"Casey no!" Alex screamed, still struggling to get away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered angrily, as she screamed, still trying to get away.

"Stop!"

"Don't move!"

They both froze instantly, Alex gasping for breath as his hold on her neck loosened, while he looked up in awe and anger.

"Casey. I want you to stand up, drop the knife and come towards me." Derek called, as he stepped forward, his gun pointed at the man. "I want you to get up, and step away from Alex."

"Come on Casey." The voice that spoke now grabbed Alex's nearly unconscious attention. "I know you don't want to hurt her."

"You…." Casey whispered, as his hand slowly slipped away from Alex's neck, as Spencer stepped into the light, with his gun up and pointed at Casey. "You…" He snarled angrily.

"Spencer…" Alex called, coughing as Casey's hold on her loosened. Slowly, she rolled over, with Casey still straddling her hips and looked at him. "Spencer…" She repeated, digging her hands into the sand, crawling away slowly.

"Spencer…" Casey repeated, looking at the man. "SPENCER!" He screamed, before reaching forward and grabbing hold of Alex's hair, ripping her up as he rose to his feet, a horrible pain filled scream erupting from her as she was jerked upward.

"No!" Spencer cried out, stepping forward.

"Reid don't!" Emily yelled, as she, David, Aaron, JJ and a group of police arrived out of the tree line, all with weapons drawn and resting on the man, who was now using Alex as a shield, a knife to her throat. Slowly, Connor and Adam emerged as well, staying behind a ways, but still looking on terrified.

"Casey. Put the knife down and let Alex go." Aaron called. "You love her. You wouldn't hurt her."

"Shut up!" Casey screamed, pulling harder on Alex's hair, forcing her to press herself against him. "You don't know what I feel. You don't know what this is." He snarled, pressing the knife even harder against Alex's throat.

"Casey…please…" Alex pleaded, her eyes snapped shut.

"Shut up!" Casey screamed, pulling on her hair once again, a scream emanating from Alex, which cause Spencer to flinch. "Everything I've ever done for you. Everything I've ever done for us! And this is how you repay me!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, actually sounding apologetic.

"You're sorry?!" He screamed.

"Yes." Alex moaned against the pull on her hair. "I'm sorry that I betrayed you."

"Betrayed me? You more then betrayed me…you destroyed me!" He cried out, before ripping on her hair once again, this time turning her around and forcing her to face him.

"Casey! Stop!" Emily cried out, as they slowly got closer and closer.

"If you love her you won't hurt her." David called. "You don't hurt those you love Casey. Especially when you love someone as much as you love Alexandra."

"Shut up!" Casey screamed, his eyes locked onto Alex's. "Connor was right." He whispered to her, grabbing her attention as she opened her eyes to look at him. "You are a whore." He snarled, pulling the knife away from her neck.

"Don't." She said softly, watching him. "Please don't…say those things." She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Say what? The truth?!" He screamed.

"Yes…" She nodded, as more tears pooled in her eyes. "Don't say those things because…if you think them then…that means you don't love me."

"What's she doing?" Alex heard Derek called, but no one responded.

"And you don't love me…do you?" She whispered, pulling her hands up and pressing them to his chest, looking up into his suddenly surprised eyes.

"Alexandra…" Casey whispered, watching her.

"You don't love me, and you don't want me." She slid her hand up then, and wrapped it around his neck as his hold on her hair loosened. "Even when all I want, all I've _ever _wanted was you."

"No!" Casey gasped, totally releasing her hair and placing his hands on her waist. "I do want you. And I do love you!"

"You do?" She called, trying to look happy.

"Yes. More then anything!"

"Alex! Stop!" Connor yelled out suddenly.

"Shut up!" She screamed then, spinning to the right of Casey, looking out into the distance at all the people standing with them on the beach, their guns on them. "I don't need you anymore. I don't need any of you!" She screamed out angrily, still holding onto Casey who was watching her with utter fascination. "You all lied to me and used me. None of you ever loved me!"

"Alex what are you doing?!" Derek called out.

"I'm doing what's best for me." She called, before looking up at Casey. "What's best for us." She smiled, before looking back out at all the agents. "I told you I didn't need your help. That I had it under control. And I do!"

"Alex please!" Spencer pleaded, slowly stepping forward as he eyes turned and locked onto his.

"And you." She snarled, taking another step away from Casey, watching him. "You tricked me. You used me just like they all did. Played on my fears." She paused then, and took one more step away from him, making the distance between her and Casey larger. "Well guess what _doc_, I'm done!"

Spencer watched her for a moment, confused at the way she said this. She had called him 'doc', as she had in times past. But she used it in a way that was hateful, trying to cause pain. Unlike the other times when it had been a joke. A way of having fun with him. A nickname she had used endearingly…

Spencer gasped, seeing what she was doing, as she watched him, her eyes suddenly changing to a pleading look as she once again stepped back from Casey.

"No. That's not true." Spencer called, stepping forward, careful to watch Casey as he did, who was still watching Alex. "I didn't use you or trick you. I do care about you." Spencer called, motioning for everyone else to step towards them, as Alex yet again took another step backwards.

"You're lying!" She screamed.

"No I'm not!" Spencer yelled.

"Don't worry Alex." Casey said suddenly, and they all stopped. "I can make sure you never feel that pain again." He smiled, as he suddenly took three large steps, closing the distance between then.

A horrified look appeared on Alex's face as he wrapped his arms around her waist, looking out at Spencer.

"Right?" Casey smiled at her. But she didn't answer; she was still looking out at Spencer, horrified. "Right?" He said more sternly.

"Yeah…" She answered softly, her voice flat.

Casey watched her for a moment, his stance changing before slowly, he fallowed her gaze and turned to look at Spencer, who was looking right back at her.

"What…" Casey called, turning and looked back at Alex, who now looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What are you….what is…."

"Casey!" Derek called trying to get his attention.

"Alex…" He said angrily.

"Ye…yes?" She mumbled, looking up at him.

Suddenly, his angry expression turned to a smile. "I love you." He whispered, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers painfully.

Alex's eyes went wide with shock as he pulled her closer, her arms at her sides. But slowly, eye still opened and looking horrified, she pulled her arms up and wrapped them around his neck to try and make some connection with him, to make him feel like she wanted this. Make him think she cared, just to buy herself more time.

"Move…move…" Derek called as they slowly started to step forward. But just as they came close, Casey pulled away from Alex and looked down at her.

"I love you." He repeated again, his eyes closed with his forehead touching her. Slowly, Alex watched as his eyes opened, and horror rushed through her. "And I'm sorry."

"Uh!" Alex moaned, as a sharp pain punctured her side, her eyes welling with tears of pain.

"I'm sorry." Casey whispered. "So sorry." He repeated once again.

"ALEX!" Spencer screamed, as also slowly slipped out of Casey's arms, crumbing to the sandy ground below.

Pain crashed up her side as she hit the ground, looking up to see Derek tackle Casey to the ground, who was screaming out her name.

Blinking, Alex felt herself being rolled over, looking away from the fight that was ensuring between Derek and Casey.

"Alex? Alex? Can you say something."

She heard herself take a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking up to see Spencer peering down at her.

"Get an EMT out here now!" Someone screamed.

"Reid is she okay?"

"She's really bleeding." Spencer answered, before he was suddenly crowded by the other agents, minus Derek who was dragging Casey away.

"Alex!"

"Is she okay?!"

"Stay back." Emily called, stepping forward and stopping Connor and Adam from getting closer.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Where's that blood coming from?"

"Reid, we need to get her out of the sand." Someone said to her left.

"Ambulance is ten minutes out." Someone behind Spencer explained.

"Spencer…" She whispered, another wave of pain coming up her side. "Spencer…"

"Hang on okay?" he said, looking down at her. "We're gunna get you to the hospital and get you all fixed up."

"Spencer…" She called out once again, but his attention was pulled away as someone called his name.

Then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

"Will she be alright?"

"Oh most defiantly. He missed any major arteries and there was minimal blood loss."

"Thank you doctor."

The voices slowly died out and Alex opened her eyes, blinking against the harsh light that flooded in around her. "Er…Spencer?" She called out.

"Oh Alexandra! Darling you're awake!"

"Mother?" Alex moaned, opening her eyes to see her mother's highly blue and teary eyes looking down at her.

"Oh sweetheart why didn't you tell me?!" Her mother asked, sinking closer and hugging Alex. "Why didn't you call me and ask for help!"

"I…I didn't want you to worry…I was…what's going on?" She asked, looking around slightly, to see her room completely void of human life, aside from herself and her mother.

"What do you mean? You're in the hospital. Casey stabbed you and…"

Her eyes went wide. "Where is he? What happened? I don't remember… he was there and…"  
"Shush darling…he's in jail. He's locked up and he's not getting out." Her mother smiled down at her, brushing the stay hair out of her face. "How do you feel?"

"Sore…" Alex whispered, stretching a little, but stopping as a shot of pain ran up her side. "What's the damage?"

"Nothing serious. Just a few stitches and you were okay. But the doctors put you out for a day all the same." A questionable look passed over Alex's face. "You were so tired and stressed out. Your blood pressure was through the roof! You needed your rest."

"Oh well…where are Connor and Adam?"

"Oh! Connor's out in the waiting room sweetheart." Her mother smiled at her, and Alex was surprised. "What? What's the matter?"

"He's here?" Slowly Alex sat up, ignoring the pain. "Like…right now?"

"Of course dear! He's in the waiting room, hasn't left at all. Hang on I'll go get him."

"No wait!" But because Alex could even muster up the strength to protest, her mother was up and out the door. "Dammit…" Alex sighed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and scared out of her mind as she sank back down into the bed, getting ready.

She heard the rush of footsteps suddenly coming towards her room, and her mother shouting something that sounded like 'go easy on her'. "Oh god…" Alex moaned, snapping her eye shut, just as she saw his figure round the corner to her room.

"Lex? You awake?" Connor called from the doorway.

"Yeah…" She answered.

"Then why are your eyes closed?" He asked.

"Cause…I'm very afraid right now." She answered truthfully.

"Why?" He asked, sounding very puzzled.

Slowly, she opened one eye and looked at him standing there watching her. "Don't you…I mean…shouldn't you…" She paused and sighed, opening her eyes fully to look at him as she spoke. "Cause you hate me." Alex called, before shutting her eyes to stop herself from crying.

"What?" He called, half laughing. "Alex I don't hate you…why would you…"

Alex's eyes snapped open. "One, because I lied to you. Two, because I slept with Spencer. And three! Because I went with Casey, when I should have gone for help." She sighed then, trying to calm herself down. "So don't act like your not angry cause I know you are and…"

"God you just don't shut up do you?" Connor laughed, catching her off guard.

"What?"

"Alex…I don't give a damn about anything you've done or could possibly do. You're alive! That's all that matters!" Connor said, before sweeping towards her, smiling.

"You…you don't hate me?" She asked, looking up at Connor, surprised.

"Not now, and not ever." Connor smiled coming closer to her.

Alex tried to smile, but all she could do was sit there, looking up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "Connor…that…that makes me…I…."

"You need a hug?" Connor suggested.

"Yes." She nodded, as the tears spilled over.

"Come here." Connor called, as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her softly, pulling her close to him. "It's okay. Your gunna be okay Alex." Connor whispered. "You're safe now. Nothing's gunna happened."

"Kay…" Alex nodded, leaning in against him and crying softly.

&

"Is she feeling okay?" Aaron asked, looking to Alex's mother, Lilly, as she walked into the waiting room.

"Oh I should think so." She nodded. "She seems a little afraid however…she was very shocked that Connor was here." Lilly looked a little confused as she said this. But the look soon faded and she turned to look at a tie clad agent. "She called out your name."

Spencer looked up at her, a little taken back. "What?" He asked.

"When she first woke up, she called out your name." Lilly smiled a smile that was exactly like her daughters. "I think she was expecting to find you at her bed side, not her over protective mother."

"Yeah…well…"

"When Connor's done in there, I expect you to go see her young man." She said suddenly, and Spencer sat up, suddenly feeling on the spot. "My daughter doesn't wake up calling out any man's name."

"You mean she calls out men's names a lot in her sleep?" Emily asked.

"Well…this is the second name I've ever heard her call out after coming out of being sick."

"What was the first?" Derek called, leaning against the doorway and watching the woman.

"Richard."

"Who?" David asked.

She smiled softly then, looking down at her left hand. "Richard. Her father." Lilly looked up at the agents, smiling. "It was a year or so after her died. And she got very ill. Fever dreams, screaming in the night that people were after her. Terribly time. And then, when the fever finally broke, and she came around, she asked for him when she woke up." A small laugh escaped her. "Poor dear forgot her had died she had been so sick."

"I'm sorry…" JJ whispered, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Nothing to be sorry about dear. He was a good man and an amazing father." She smiled then. "Well I think I'll head over to Alex's house and get some of her cloths…seeing as Casey didn't seem to think she needed any."

A small laugh escaped the group as Lilly slowly left, leaving them sitting there alone.

"So?" Derek said after a moment, looking to Spencer.

"So what?"

"What are you gunna say to her?"

"Uh…how are you feeling?" No one looked impressed by this. "What?"

"She almost died Spence, protecting you in the process no less." JJ noted, stretching out a little. "You gotta come up with something better then 'how are you feeling'."

Spencer suddenly looked nervous. "Like…what?"

"I'm so happy your okay? Thank god you weren't hurt? Don't ever do that to me again?" Emily shrugged. "All valid point makers that could melt any woman's heart."

"I was thinking something a little less…" Spencer shrugged. "Up front?" He suggested, rising up and looking down the hall to see Connor slowly walking back, looking a little less stressed.

"Like what?" Derek asked, chuckling slightly, watching Spencer head towards the door.

He turned around, eyes on the floor. "I dunno…" He whispered, looking up at Derek. "Hi?" He called, shrugging, before walking out into the hallway.

"She okay?" Spencer called, catching Connor off guard.

"What? Oh yeah good. The doctor's just checking on her and she..." Connor paused and looked up at Spencer, ginning slightly. "She'll be happy to see you." He said softly, reaching up and clapping Spencer on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Spencer whispered, before continuing down the hall towards Alex's room, smiling suddenly.

&

"Any pain?"

"No." Alex lied, before flinching as his hands softly pressed to the area. Her doctor turned and gave her a look. "Okay…it hurts."

"Alright, we'll get you something for that." He smiled down at her. "Hear you've been through the ringer huh?"

"You have no idea." She laughed softly, settling back down as he leaned away.

"Alright well, everything seems to be in working order. So I'll have a nurse come in and take care of that pain and you'll be all set for the night."

"Thank you." Alex smiled, watching as he walked towards the door, slipping out just as another visitor entered. A smile appeared over Alex's face as he walked in. "Hey." She called softly.

"Hey." Spencer smiled, stopping at the side of her bed. "How are you?"

Alex shrugged. "About as good as a girl who got stabbed can be." She chuckled. Her chuckling stopped however when she saw the expression on Spencer's face. "Are you…okay?"

"Yeah…yeah." He nodded softly, eyes on the floor.

After a long and agonizing moment of silence, Alex finally spoke. "Spencer…?" She whispered softly, and his eyes flickered up to hers.

"Yeah?" HE whispered, inching towards her momentarily, but stopping.

"I just…wanted to tell you that…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. What I said to you on the phone. And on the beach. For hurting you in anyway." She paused and looked away from him, tears shinning in her eyes. "For pulling you into this..._mess_."

"Don't…don't be sorry Alex." Spencer called, stepping towards her and stopping just at the edge of her bed. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes there is." She said rather calmly as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I risked your life by being with you." Turning to him then, she suddenly looked furious. But not with him, with herself. "Because I fell for you, because I wanted to be with you…because I _was_ with you, you could have died."

"You sound more worried about me, the FBI agent who has the gun, then about yourself, the helpless woman who was held captive at the hands of someone who was obsessed with her."

"Well I had to think of what he would do to you if I didn't go with him."

"And I had to think about what he _was _doing to you _because _you went with him."

Alex turned around fast and looked at him shocked, before winching out. "Ouh…" She groaned, grinding her teeth together as a shooting pain inched up her side.

"Are you okay?" Spencer called, stepping forward and placing his hands softly on her arm.

"Yeah just…moved to fast." She whispered, leaning back against the pillows, flinching slightly.

"You want me to get a nurse? Or a doctor?"

"Spencer?" Alex whispered, turning slightly and looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

Alex smiled at him then, reaching up and pressing her hand to his chest. "Your a doctor." He chuckled slightly and leaned down closer to her. "And thank you for saving my life." She whispered.

Spencer smiled. "Anytime." He whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers softly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

**_and they lived happily ever after ! ... or did they?  
_**  
Sorry that was lame. I'm not 1OO% sure on how I wanna finish this fic . so , because there are so many people who are enjoying it, I'm going to give you the chance to choose !

A) 1 more chapter about the after math

B) leave it as is

C) a second instalment revolving around Alex, Spencer and _more epic_ _drama! _(ouu la la!)

So please, with your comments lemme know if you like A, B, or C . And based on the votes, I shall continue on with this fic.

P.S. **_MAD AWESOME _**shout out to the people who have commented on this fic ! i love you all bunchess ! XD


	13. Chapter 13

last chapter !! it's short and it's sweet and....it's honestly not the best thing i've ever written. but i wanted to get it up so everyone would know what was happening. and yes, i know i left out some inportant things, like what happened to Casey and Connor and Adam. but fear not ! you'll find out what happens to them, as well as Alex and Spencer because i will be doing a second instalment to this fic !! and it's all thanks to you ! the readers ! :) so, look for the second instalment but don't expect it like asap or anything cause i still gotta figure out just what the hell is gunna happen haha . it might take me about two weeks to get it all figure out . but i promise i'll be posted before the end of march .  
anywhozzel . thanks for all the comments and reviews !  
xoxo  
magiie .

* * *

"You saw me an hour ago." Alex giggled into the phone.

_"Yeah well I missed you." _Spencer called back sighing.

"You sure you can use phones on that private jet of yours?"

_"It's not MY private jet. And yes, I can."_

"Couldn't you wait to talk to me when you were on land?"

_"I told you, I missed you." _In the background Alex could hear Derek and Emily making cute noises fallowed by Spencer snapped at them to shut up.

"Honestly Spencer, you're going to see me in three weeks."

_"It's to long. Especially when I have a week off coming up after we finish the paper work. Can't you come sooner?"_

"No can do Doc. Gotta get things settled here, sell the house, get an apartment…"

_"Move in with me." _Spencer blurted out and everyone, even Aaron by the sounds of it gasped. _"What?" _He called, more to the people in the back ground than anyone.

"You want me to move in with you?" Alex asked, a little shell shocked.

_"Er….yeah I said that kinda suddenly didn't I?"_

"A little yeah." Alex mumbled. "But…"

_"But?" _Spencer called.

"If you really want me to…."

_"I do!" _He called out enthusiastically causing Alex to giggle. _"Er…I mean….yeah I do."_

"Well in that case Doc…." Alex whispered, smiling at the thought of once again being close to him. "I'll see you in a week."

"_YES!" _Spencer screamed. Someone in the background yelled out 'what happened' and Spencer cried out, _"She's moving in!" _

"I guess everyone's excited about this?"

_"Hey pretty lady! Get here soon!" _Derek's voice called out suddenly. _"We wanna have you a party!" _

"Hi Derek." Alex giggled.

_"Hey sorry about that," _Spencer called suddenly. _"So, one week then?"_

"Yup. One week. Maybe even sooner."

_"You're already packed aren't you?" _He called, and she knew he was grinning.

"Perhaps." Alex smiled, looking over at her already packed suitcase, and the few boxes of items she needed.

_"Oh dammit, we're landing soon so I gotta turn this thing off. But….can I call you after I get home?"_

Alex smiled into the phone. "You better. You're not the only one who's missing someone."

_"I knew it." _He joked. _"So I'll see you in a week?"_

"or less." Alex pointed out.

_"Right." _Spencer chuckled. _"Talk to you soon."_

"You bet." Alex smiled, before hanging up and rushing over to her bed where she fell into it, smiling happily, as she dialed the phone once again. "Mother? Oh my god you'll never believe it! You know the FBI agent you liked….You remembered his name?!" She called out enthusiastically. "Well you're never going to believe it. Not only am I moving Virginia to _be_ with him but….I'm moving _in_ with him!" Alex called out happily. "I know!!!" She giggled, before she and her mother started going over everything that she was thinking about. A new job, a new life, a whole new Alex.

Everything was looking up. And it was all because of Spencer Reid.

&

"Hotch?" JJ called, knocking on his door softly.

"Come on in JJ." Hotch called softly, not looking up from his paper work.

"Ah…I think you should see this." She whispered, stepping in and handing him the folder she was holding.

Quickly Hotch opened it up and looked over the pages, his eyes going over every detail.

"How many?"

"Five." JJ answered softly.

"How long?"

"A matter of weeks."

"Dammit…" Hotch sighed, placing the file down onto the table. "Round up the team. Tell them whats going on."

"But…what about…" JJ stopped, unsure of how to put it, a worried look coming over her features. "I thought we were getting time off after this last case."

"I know. It's defiantly not the best timing. Especially considering what's going on." Hotch looked away from his desk down into the offices, specifically at one desk. "But he'll understand."

"And Alex?"

Hotch sighed, looking away from Spencer who was being teased by Morgan, while Rossi and Prentice looking on laughing.

"It's his job." Hotch whispered. "She knew about this part of his life, and she'll accept it."

JJ nodded, before slowly walking out of the office, hoping that Hotch was right. "Guys." She called from the stairs, looking down at her fellow agents.

"Yeah?" Rossi called.

"What's up JJ?" Derek said softly. "Something wrong?"

JJ's eyes fell onto Spencer sadly. "We've got a case." She whispered, and horror washed over his face. "It's a bad one."


	14. Chapter 14

just wanted to let everyone know that the second intallment to this series is up ! it's called Stalked . hope you all go read it ! and sorry for the long wait, i just couldn't get the story figured out untill now . but i think it's gunna be a good one ! :)


End file.
